A Testament of Love
by B.A.G-GOMEZ
Summary: Sequel to Vocademy Romance under the request of reinnyday21. Kagamine Len has been diagnosed with the same disease that killed Lui; lung cancer. Will Len survive? Or will his & Miku's "Performance Forever" come to end before it really starts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sorry, Mr. Kagamine

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: First fanfic & am writing it under the request of reinnyday21, whose original version has been tragically deleted. VOCALOID/Project DIVA are property of Crypton Future Media &, as far as I'm concerned, sing it Miku.**

**Miku: SE-GA!**

**GOMEZ: There ya go, classic SEGA jingle people.**

* * *

Len: Shoot! I'm going to be late for my appointment!

Kagamine Len, one of our two protagonists, ran out of his house & into the awaiting taxi, with his cell phone in hand.

Driver: Where to, sir?

Len: To the Hospital.

Len then started texting to his girlfriend, Hatsune Miku, our other protagonist. The thought of Miku always bought a smile to Len's face.

Hey Miku! I'm on my way to the hospital for my checkup. – Len

Okay! I hope everything goes okay. Love you! - Miku

Len: (Smiles at the text) Love you too.

At the hospital…

Receptionist: Hello. How may I help you?

Len: I have an appointment with Dr. MEIKO.

Receptionist: May have I your name sir?

Len: Kagamine Len.

Receptionist: (Checks computer, then stands up) Okay Mr. Kagamine, follow me please.

In a hospital room…

MEIKO: Hello Mr. Kagamine, how are you feeling?

Len: Uh…

Len then starts to remember his previous days; he remembers having feeling of fatiuge, chest pains, &, at one point, hyperventilating.

Len: Not good, Dr. MEIKO. Not good at all.

Out of nowhere, MEIKO blows on a whistle, startling Len. There was an awkward silence until...

MEIKO: *Sigh* Come with me Mr. Kagamine. We're gonna run a few test on you to see what's wrong.

A few tests later…

MEIKO: The test results are in Mr. Kagamine.

Len: And?

MEIKO: *Sad sigh* I'm sorry, Mr. Kagamine. You have stage 2 lung cancer.

Len: W-What? Lung cancer?

With that thought, Len starts remembering Lui, Miku's deceased former boyfriend, who died of lung cancer at some time before he met Miku.

Len: (In a low voice) Lung cancer...

MEIKO: We can help you via an operation, but it's pretty pricey.

Len: May I be alone for awhile, Dr. MEIKO?

MEIKO: Sure Mr. Kagamine. (Exits room)

Len: What am I going to tell everyone? Luka, Gakupo, KAI- well maybe not KAITO, we're not that close. Then there's Rin, how am I suppose to tell my own twin sister about this!? And most importantly, (Voice lowers) what am I going to tell Miku?

Just then, his phone started vibrating.

Len: Huh?

Len then looks at his phone, & as if fate was playing a sick joke on him, it was a text from Miku. He then hesitantly read the text.

Hey Len! How's your appointment going sweety? - Miku

Len: (Tears in his eyes) Oh Miku...

Miku, meet me at the playground at 2. I have to tell you something. - Len

Why? What is it? - Miku

You'll find out at the playground. - Len

Len: (Sighs sadly) Miku...

* * *

**End Chapter Music: Invisible Tears by Kagmanie Len & Hatsune Miku**

**Ima demo kono**

**Kokoro yurasu no wa**

**Nouri ni yakitsuku**

**Kimi no Last Smile**

**Sono maboroshi ni**

**Madoi pantomaimu**

**Odorasareru mukaeta**

**Asa wa Cloudy Sky**

**Oboeba haruka tooi hi**

**No deai**

**Egao no iro wa**

**kagayaku everwhite**

**Datta boku no aozora**

**O mitsuketa hi**

**Wasureru wake nai**

**desho zettai ni**

**Kuchibiru kara moreta**

**Tender wind ni**

**Konda aventure**

**Tsukarehateta atama**

**De mita hakuchuumu**

**Miseru no wa kioku no**

**Soko no saburiminaru**

**Lovely Night**

**Ubaitakute muita kiba**

**Meguri megutte boku**

**Ni tsukisasaru ima**

**Hitomi kara**

**Ushinawareta buririansu**

**Sono mesen wa donna**

**Kotoba yori mo itai**

**Mou modorenai**

**Basho made kite**

**Shimattane**

**Kono karada ni**

**Shimikonda**

**Tsumi no kizuato**

**Nazoru kimi no te**

**Ni boku no**

**Nukumori kasaneta**

**Kanashii kakehiki**

**Tsuzuku enchousen**

**Mune no oku de**

**Machiwabita End of Rain**

**Tentosen motsureta**

**Futari no sure chigai**

**Azawarauka no you**

**Na iro no nai machi**

**Tagai no omoi ga**

**Kousaku suru**

**Akegata no shinonome**

**Sukuranburu**

**Shinsou (Shinsou)**

**Wa umi yori fukai**

**Le grand bleu**

**Yomi au hodo**

**Mayou kokoro no**

**Spiral Labyrinth**

**Nukedashi White Lights**

**Yasashii asa hi abiru**

**Koto dekiru no wa itsu?**

**Mou ima wa sono**

**Hitomi ga uso tsuiteru no**

**Kakushite mo honto wa**

**Wakatteru yo**

**Sude ni yume no haruka**

**Oku e kieyuku anata e**

**Imada ni sugaritsuku**

**Boku wa Another Way**

**Mitsukerarenainda**

**After the End**

**Mou owaru koto no**

**Nai reiniideizu**

**Keshite majiwaru koto**

**No nai futari no**

**Shisen ga kaku**

**Mirai wa mada**

**Katachi o matsu**

**Koto sae yurusarenai**

**Moroku kanashii**

**Uta no you da ne**

**Mou modorenai**

**Basho made kite**

**Shimattane**

**Kono karada ni**

**Shimikonda**

**Tsumi no kizuato**

**Nazoru kimi no te**

**Ni boku no**

**Mekumori kasaneta**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: God Let Us Be

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Here's chapter 2. VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA are property of Crypton Future Media &, as far as I'm concerned, sing Kagamine Twins.**

**Rin: I have arranged for you to meet my brother.**

**Len: Introducing, Hatsune Miku: PROJECT DIVA. We're already in the 21st century. Get ready for a better future.**

**Rin: SEGA!**

**GOMEZ: Sega Saturn commercial reference people.**

* * *

In the morning, at the Hatsune household, our turquoise-haired protagonist, Hatsune Miku, was just waking up when she got a text from her boyfriend Kagamine Len.

Hey Miku! I'm on my way to the hospital for my checkup. – Len

Okay! I hope everything goes okay. Love you! - Miku

Miku: (Closes phone) Hospital... I hope everything's alright. Rin said he hasn't been feeling good these past few days.

With that said, Miku down to see her brother Mikuo making breakfast.

Miku: Ohayou gozaimasu, Mikuo-nee!

Mikuo: Ohayou gozaimasu, my teal-haired imouto-san!

Miku: It's turquoise Mikuo!

Mikuo: I thought you decided to ignore people when they said your hair was teal.

Miku: I can only ignore it for so long. Like how I can only ignore people calling spring onions leek for so long.

Mikuo: Yeah that annoys me too when people mix up spring onions with leek. There IS a difference.

Miku: Speaking of spring onions, what's for breakfast?

Mikuo: Pancakes.

Miku: No spring onions?

Mikuo: We're out.

Miku: NO! We can't be out!

Mikuo: We won't be out. Because YOU are gonna buy some after breakfast.

Miku: Why do I ha-? *Sigh* Fine, I'll go.

Mikuo: Good. Now eat your pancakes.

One breakfast & one unseen hectic grocery shopping later, Miku went home & laid on her bed exhausted.

Miku: *Sigh* Man that was crazy! That lady thought she can take MY spring onions? Well I made her think again! *Sigh* I wonder how Len's doing. (Pulls out her phone & starts texting)

Hey Len! How's your appointment going sweety? - Miku

Miku, meet me at the playground at 2. I have to tell you something. - Len

Why? What is it? - Miku

You'll find out at the playground. - Len

Miku: Len... (Looks at the clock) It's 1:30. Better get ready then.

After freshening her self up, Miku put on her most prized possession, a beautiful golden, heart-shaped locket that had a small emerald-cut morganite embedded in it. Inside the locket was a picture of Miku & Len on one of their dates. Looking at this picture always just made Miku warm inside.

At the playground, Len was standing near the swings, deep in thought...

Len:_ Miku... I have to tell her. If I lie, that'll only make things worse than it is already._

Knowing what he must do, Len looked at the distance to see a certain turquoise-haired girl running towards him.

Miku: Len! I'm not late am I?

Len: Um, no you're on time.

Miku: So, what is it you wanted to tell me about?

Len: Um... Miku, what I'm about to tell you is, um, very difficult for me.

Miku: (Worried) Len... What's wrong?

And with a deep breath & a heavy heart, Len told her.

Len: I went to the hospital like I texted you this morning, and...

As Len tries to speak, a single tear slides down his cheek.

Miku: (Concerned) Len...

Len: And I found out, (Deep breath) I have lung cancer.

Miku: W-What?

Len: Miku, I have lung cancer.

There was a silence. A very uncomfortable silence until...

Miku: Len... this is a joke, right?

Len: This is not a joke Miku.

Miku: Yeah okay, I get it, the jokes on me, huh? Well then, this is one pretty sick joke!

Len: I wish this was all a sick joke.

Miku: (Crying) Don't wish for something that already is! This is a joke! So please just st-!

As soon as she was about to say it, Len grabbed & pulled Miku in a fierce, yet loving hug. When a still crying Miku looked at his face, Len was having his own despaired-filled tears.

Len: I really wish this was all a sick joke. I wish this all just a horrible nightmare. But it's not. I'm sorry Miku.

Miku: I'm sorry too. But this just isn't fair! I finally found someone who can make me more happier than than when I'm singing & eating spring onions! Someone who gave me a reason to try to be a diva again! Someone... (Voice lowers) someone who gave me a reason to think there was still love out there for me.

Len: Miku...

Miku: Is there anyway I can help?

Len: The doctor said I can be helped with an operation, but it's gonna cost a lot.

Miku: I'll pay anything just to make sure we can still be together. I love you so much.

Len: Miku... thank you. I love you too. _Wouldn't it be easier if god just let us be? Let us be together like this forever?_

And so, the couple remained there in a desperate embrace as if they were frightened that Len would disappear at any moment... which he can.

* * *

**End Chapter Music: Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku**

**RONRII GAARU wa itsu made mo**

**Todokanai yumemite**

**Sawagu atama no naka wo**

**Kakimawashite, kakimawashite**

**"Mondai nai." to tsubuyaite, **

**Kotoba wa ushinawareta?**

**Mou shippai, mou shippai**

**Machigai sagashi ni **

**Owareba, mata, mawaru no!**

**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai**

**"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu."**

**To, Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu**

**Kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagara!**

**"Mou ii kai?"**

**"Mada desu yo, madamada saki**

**Wa mienai no de.**

**Iki wo tomeru no, ima."**

**ROORINGAARU no nare no**

**Hate todokanai, mukou no iro**

**Kasanaru koe to koe wo**

**Mazeawasete, mazeawasete**

**"Mondai nai." to tsubuyaita**

**Kotoba wa ushinawareta**

**Dou nattatte ii n datte sa,**

**Machigai datte okoshichaou**

**To sasou, sakamichi**

**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai**

**Watashi wo douka korogashite to**

**Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu**

**Mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagara**

**"Mou ii kai?"**

**"Mou sukoshi, mou sugu nanika mieru**

**Darou to. Iki wo tomeru no, ima."**

**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai**

**"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to,**

**Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu**

**Kotoba ni emi wo kanade nagara!**

**"Mou ii kai? Mou ii yo. Sorosoro kimi**

**Mo tsukaretarou, ne."**

**Iki wo yameru no, ima**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting The Money

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Here's 3. VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA are property of Crypton Future Media &, as far as I'm concerned, Luka?**

**Luka: Making games this good takes AGES! SEGA!**

**GOMEZ: There ya go.**

* * *

It was hours since Len broke the news of having lung cancer to Miku, and now she was at home, tears still in her eyes, deep in thought on how to get the money for Len's operation. Her thoughts were broken when Mikuo came in with a tray of spring onions, & a cup of spring onion tea.

Mikuo: Hey little sis. You feeling okay.

Miku: Define "okay."

Mikuo: Miku, I know everything seems bleak right now, but don't worry. Len'll be fine. After all, he's a fighter!

Miku: Yeah. Thanks Mikuo.

Mikuo: Anytime. Don't worry, it'll all be okay. You'll see. (Leaves room)

Miku: *Sigh* What's a girl to do?

When Miku looked at the picture of her & Len singing on a date in her locket, she suddenly found her answer & started texting her friends, Luka & KAITO.

Luka/KAITO, round the VOCALOID gang & tell them to meet at the cafe tomorrow at noon. DON'T tell Len. - Miku

Okay, but why? - Luka/KAITO

You'll find out tomorrow. - Miku

With her new plan in mind, Miku drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a certain young man she loves so dearly. Meanwhile, at the Kagamine household, Len has just arrived back after spending hours alone at the playground, after Miku went home.

Len: (Enters the house) Rin! I'm home!

Rin: Len! Where have you been? I was so worried!

Len: Sorry Rin.

Rin: *Sigh* Well you're back, that's all that matters. So how'd it go at the hospital?

Len: Uh... _Oh boy. _Uh Rin, what would you do, If I died?

Rin: Well I'd start bawling, & maybe start panicking & go into slight denial. But that won't happen 'cause you're okay, right?

Len: Uh...

Rin: You ARE fine, Right?

Len: (Deep breath) Rin... I have lung cancer.

Rin: ...

Len: Uh... Ri-

Rin: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rin screamed so loud that the whole neighborhood woke up.

Rin: (Hugs Len & starts bawling) PLEASE! Tell me that's not true. PLEASE!

Len: _Wow, she wasn't kidding._ Sorry sis, but it's true. I... have lung cancer.

Rin: You can't have lung cancer! We're twins, you can't leave me! And what about Miku?

Len: I already told her.

Rin: When? How'd she take it?

Len: At 2 this afternoon. She took it like you did, only more in denial. I don't blame her though.

Rin: What are we going to do?

Len: Dr. MEIKO said that an operation can help, but it's pretty pricey.

Rin: How much does it cost?

Len: I don't know she never exactly said how much.

Rin: Well whatever the cost, I'm gonna help pay because you're my little twin bro. & we've been together forever. I'm not gonna let you die!

Len: Thanks Rin. *Yawn* I think I'm gonna head off to bed now. 'Night Rin.

Rin: 'Night bros.

As soon as Len went into his room, Rin got a message from Luka.

Meet us at the cafe tomorrow at noon. We're having a meeting. Miku said to not tell Len. - Luka

Alright, I'll be there. - Rin

Rin: She must have an idea to help Len...

Next day at noon, at the cafe, Miku & Mikuo were waiting for group to show up.

Miku: I hope they get here.

As if on cue, the rest of the VOCALOID gang minus Len & including new members Neru & Haku, entered the cafe & sat at the Hatsunes' table.

KAITO: Alright we're here. So what's this about, & why couldn't we invite Len?

Miku: Right. Rin, I assume you know too?

Rin: Yep.

Gakupo: Wait, know what?

Miku: Everyone, (Voice starts quivering) Len... Len...

Mikuo: Has lung cancer.

VOCALOID (Except Rin & the Hatsunes): WHAT?!

Mikuo: Shhhh! People are looking!

Luka: We can't help it! Len has lung cancer?

Miku: (Sadly) Y-Yeah.

KAITO: Ah Rin, Miku, we're so sorry.

Miku: No! You're not sorry! And you know why? Because we're gonna help pay for the operation he needs!

Neru: How much does it cost?

Rin: Don't know, doctor never told Len the exact price. But we do know it's pretty pricey.

Luka: Well if it costs as much as most hospital bills usually cost, how are going to get the money?

Miku: Guys, we're a music group. How do you think we'll get it?

Gakupo: Yard sale? (Gets glared at) What?

Haku: Baka! Think again!

Gakupo: Lemonade stand?

Haku: Again.

Gakupo: Car wash?

Haku: AGAIN!

Gakupo: Prop comedy?

Haku: Four thoughts after your next one.

Gakupo: Robbery?

Haku: ... Two thoughts back.

Gakupo: Concert?

Haku: YES! A musical, YES! *Sigh* That took awhile.

Miku: Yes. We're gonna have a concert to get the money.

Mikuo: Well with that outta the way, let's go see how much the operation cost.

VOCALOID: RIGHT!

At the hospital, the gang walk up to the receptionist.

Miku: Excuse us?

Receptionist: Yes?

Rin: We're looking for Dr. MEIKO. Is she available?

Receptionist: Yes she is. I'll call her down for you.

5 minutes later...

MEIKO: Hello everyone. I'm...

KAITO: (Hearts in his eyes) Sexy?

MEIKO: Uh, yeah... anyways, I'm Dr. MEIKO Sakine. How may I help you?

KAITO: You can start by kissing the bump on my head.

Haku: There'll be a bump if you don't shut it!

Rin: Hi, my brother Len came here yesterday & you confirmed him to have lung cancer.

MEIKO: Ah, yes Mr. Kagamine. Poor kid.

Rin: Well you told him an operation would help him, but you never said the exact price. How much would it cost?

MEIKO: The cost for the operation is 43660000 yen

VOCALOID: 43660000 YEN!

Gakupo: There's no way we can get that much!

Haku: Might as well just stick a sword into Len & kill him now!

Miku: Don't say that! We can get the money!

Luka: From a concert!? Miku there's no way we can make that much in a single concert!

Miku: Well we have to try! Succeed or fail, we still have to try! Because I'm not gonna sit around & watch my boyfriend slowly die, when there's a chance he can be saved! So who's with me!

Rin & Mikuo: Do you have to ask?

KAITO: I'm in!

Luka & Gakupo: Okay then, let's do this!

Neru: Wouldn't want a hot guy like Len goin' to waste!

Haku: Eh, what the heck?

MEIKO: I'll help too.

Miku: You will?

MEIKO: I'm a doctor. It's my job to help my patients. Besides, I'm a pretty good singer myself.

KAITO: And maybe we'll get to know each other.

MEIKO: You're cute, but no girl would want to date you.

KAITO: Ouch!

Miku: Everyone, thank you. (Fist pumps) For Len!

VOCALOID: (Fist pumps) FOR LEN!

* * *

**End Chapter Music: Packaged by Hatsune Miku**

**Kono sekai no MERODI**

**Watashi no utagoe**

**Todoite iru ka na**

**Hibiite iru ka na**

**Kono sekai no MERODI**

**Watashi no utagoe**

**Todoite iru ka na**

**Hibiite iru ka na**

**Te no hira kara koboreochita**

**Oto no tsubu o sagashiteru no**

**Package ni tsumeta kono omoi o**

**Tsutaetai no anata ni dake**

**Umaku utaeru to ii na**

**Chanto dekiru you ni ganbaru yo!**

**Kono sekai no MERODI**

**Watashi no utagoe**

**Todoite iru ka na**

**Hibiite iru ka na**

**Kono sekai no MERODI**

**Watashi no utagoe**

**Todoite iru ka na**

**Hibiite iru ka na**

**Zutto matteta no hitoribocchi de**

**Utaitakute utaenakute**

**Demo anata to deaeta kara**

**Mou samishiku nante nai yo**

**Kokoro ga BITO de michiteku no**

**Afuredasu omoi wa uta ni kaete**

**Kono sekai no MERODI**

**Watashi no utagoe**

**Todoite iru ka na**

**Hibiite iru ka na**

**Kono sekai ni egao o**

**Watashi to anata de**

**Todoite iru desho**

**Hibiite iru yo ne**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Setting Up a Concert

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Here's 4. VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA are property of, as far as I'm concerned, MEIKO?**

**MEIKO: SEGA!**

**GOMEZ: KAITO?**

**KAITO: Crypton Future Media!**

**GOMEZ: There ya go, little love for Crypton Future.**

* * *

As the VOCALOID (Including new member MEIKO Sakine who was now on a 2 hour break) were leaving the hospital, Gakupo realized something...

Gakupo: Uh, guys?

Miku: What is it Gakupo?

Gakupo: Now that we know what we're gonna do, how are we gonna to do it?

Luka: What do you mean?

Gakupo: Think about it; we don't have any investment, no advertisement, & no stage. So how are we going to do a concert, when we don't have any of those things?

Neru: He's right.

Miku: I, never really thought of that... what are we gonna do?

MEIKO: Don't worry, I think I know how to help.

Miku: You do?

MEIKO: Remember when I said I'm pretty good at singing? Well believe it or not, I used to be a singer when I was younger.

KAITO: That's it!

Mikuo: What's it?

KAITO: I knew you're name sounded familiar! You're the former singer MEIKO Sakine! You used to be the most popular singer in Crypton City! You sang _Seikan Hikou_, right?

MEIKO: You heard of me?

KAITO: Heard of you? I was a big fan! You were my favorite singer!

MEIKO: You're only saying that so that you can flatter me into dating you, right?

KAITO: No, no, no! I mean it. Your singing inspired me to try to become a great singer one day! What happened to make you stop singing?

MEIKO: Well, I loved singing, but I always wanted to become a nurse or doctor one day. So I quit the singing business to pursue a career in medicine.

Miku: Wow!

Haku: Hey, people! Hate to interrupt this touching trip down memory-lane, but what was that about getting an investor?

MEIKO: Oh right! Well see, even though I quit the singing business, I still have contact with my old singing agent, so maybe he can get us an investment.

Miku: Really? Oh MEIKO, thank you!

MEIKO: No need to thank me. I told you all, it's my job to help my patients.

Rin: Well you take your job to a whole new level!

MEIKO: Oh stop! You're making me blush! Alright, I'm gonna go see if I can get us an investment. Where should I meet you?

Miku: At the playground. We'll be there to see what will each sing at the concert. Meet us there. Don't tell Len about this. We'll make it a surprise!

MEIKO: Got it! See you all there. (Leaves the group)

Miku: Alright guys, let's head to the playground so we can discuss what we'll sing.

VOCALOID: OKAY!

Miku: _Don't worry Len. You'll get the help you need._

Meanwhile at the playground with Len...

Len: AH-CHOO! Ugh, why do I have a feeling there are people talking about me?

Our spiky, banana hair-shaped protagonist woke up late this morning to find his twin sister gone. Feeling rather fatigued again, Len decided to head to the playground for some fresh air. It was working... 'till he sneezed.

Len: Man. I really wonder where Rin went. I also wonder if Miku's okay, she hasn't answered any of my calls & messages. Maybe her & Rin are still upset because of my lung cancer. I really hate it when I'm the cause of their pains.

Len just sat there underneath the shade of the tree wondering what he could do for Miku & Rin. When he turned his head, he saw his girlfriend, sister, & friends the VOCALOID gathered around discussing something.

Len: There they are! What are they up to?

With VOCALOID...

Rin: Okay, we got all our songs picked out?

VOCALOID: YEP!

Miku: Okay everyone, when MEIKO-sama gets us an investor, we'll tell Len about the plan.

Luka: (Looks behind Miku with wide eyes) Uh, Miku?

Miku: What is it Lu-?

Len: Tell me what plan?

Miku: (Stiffens then looks behind) Len! What are you doing here?

Len: I didn't feel good, so I came out here for some fresh air.

Miku: Are you okay?

Len: I'm fine. But seriously, what plan?

Miku: Um, well, uh...

MEIKO: (Runs up to VOCALOID) Hey guys! I (Sees Len) got us a... Oh. Hello Mr. Kagamine.

Len: Dr. MEIKO? Alright guys, what's goin' on?

Miku: We were really hoping this would be a surprise.

Len: What would be a surprise?

Miku: We all decided we're going to hold a musical concert to get the money for your operation.

Len: What?

MEIKO: Yep! And speaking of a concert, I got us an investor!

Rin: You did?

MEIKO: Yep! Famous video game company SEGA decided to invest us when they heard Miku's name when I told them our group's members. They said Miku had won a costume contest they had hosted when she was younger by dressing as their mascot.

Miku: Oh yeah! I remember that! Remember Mikuo, I had dressed up as Sonic The Hedgehog!

Mikuo: Yeah, I also remember you trying to do his signature move, only to get hurt & start crying.

Miku: (Embarrassed) I thought I could Spin Dash, okay!

Len: Wait a minute. You guys are holding a concert, to help me?

Miku: Of course! We're your friends & we love you. We don't want you to die.

Len: Guys... I-I don't know what to say.

Miku: Just say you'll accept our help. That's all you have to say.

Len: Miku... okay. Thanks, everyone.

Rin: No prob, bros.!

Len: By the way, how much does the operation cost?

Neru: it costs... (Whispers to Len)

Len: 43660000 YEN!?

Neru: Pretty much.

Len: You guys don't have put yourselves through this for me.

KAITO: You're right, we don't. But we want too.

Haku: It's either accept our help, or have us stab you with a sword.

Len: What!?

Miku: Uh, she doesn't know what she's talking about!

Len: O-Okay.

Miku: (Hugs Len) The point is, we'll do anything to help you. So don't feel like you're putting us through so much. Okay?

Len: (Hugs Miku) Okay. But I get to help.

Rin: No! We wouldn't want to put stress on you.

Len: Hey... I'm helping one way or another. So don't try to change my mind!

Miku: Okay. But please take it easy, promise?

Len: Promise!

MEIKO: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see the president of SEGA!

VOCALOID: ALRIGHT!

* * *

**End Chapter Music: Melt by Hatsune Miku**

**Lalalalalalala...**

**Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto**

**Omoikitte maegami wo kitta "doushitano?" tte kikaretakute**

**Pinku no suka-to ohana no kamikazari sashite dekakeruno kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!**

**Meruto! Toketeshimaisou!**

**Sukidanante zettai ni ienai...**

**Dakedo Meruto!**

**Me mo awaserarenai**

**Koi ni koi nante shinaiwa watashi**

**Datte kimi no koto ga... sukinano**

**Tenki yohou ga uso wo tsuita doshaburi no ame ga furu**

**Kaban ni ireta mama no oritatami kasa ureshikunai**

**Tameiki wo tsuita**

**Sonna toki**

**"Shou ga nai kara haitteyaru" nante**

**Tonari ni iru kimi ga warau**

**Koi ni ochiru oto ga shita**

**Meruto Iki ga tsumarisou**

**Kimi ni fureteru migi te ga furueru**

**Takanaru mune**

**Hanbunko no kasa**

**Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori**

**Doushiyou?**

**Omoi yo todoke kimi ni**

**Onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano**

**Demo ureshikute shindeshimauwa!**

******Lalalalalalala...**

******Meruto Eki ni tsuiteshimau...**

******Mou aenai chikakute tooi yo**

******Dakara Meruto**

******Te wo tsunaide arukitai!**

******Mou baibai shinakucha ikenaino?**

******Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete... nantene!**

**********Lalalalalalala...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: SEGA Investor

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Here's 5. VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA are property of Crypton Future Media &, as far as I'm concerned, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA!**

**GOMEZ: Enjoy. All console mentioning are also property of, again.**

**Miku: SE-GA! **

* * *

Now having an investor, VOCALOID now find themselves speaking to SEGA's president...

Miku: So that's why we need your help putting on a concert, Mr. AGES.

AGES: Hmm, well, Miss Hatsune, I would like to say that what you are doing for your boyfriend here is very thoughtful of you, & that I am happy to provide everything you need to hold a concert.

Miku: Really? Oh thank you Mr. AGES!

AGES: What can I say? I love music. That's why a bunch of SEGA's games are Rhythm games. (Presses intercom button) Ms. Master, Mr. Gear?

Master/Gear: Yeah?

AGES: Can you see if you can book us a concert stage for our guests here?

Master: Looking for one right now sir!

AGES: Good! And Mr. Genesis, Ms. Saturn, & Ms. Dreamcast?

Genesis: Yeah?

AGES: Provide our guests here with some advertisements.

Saturn: Yes sir!

AGES: Well now VOCALOID, as for the date we will be holding the concert, I was thinking maybe in 7 days time.

Len: A week? How can we get a concert stage & make advertising material in one we-

Gear: (Walks in) Sir, we booked a stage in the center of Crypton City.

Dreamcast: (Walks in) Sir, we got posters of our guests here ready to be posted.

Len: *Blink* Huh. Guess you can. Wait how can you have posters of us already? You're just meeting us face to face.

Dreamcast: Cameras.

Luka: I feel so exposed all of a sudden.

Genesis: (Walks by) We all do!

AGES: Well now, I leave the rest to you. Concert will be held at 8:00 p.m. in one week, good luck. I have some business to attend to. (Leaves room)

Dreamcast: Okay everyone, what would you like the concert to be called? It helps promotion.

Miku: (Puts a finger to her chin) 39's Giving Days. That's what we'll call it.

Mikuo: What kinda of name is that?

Miku: I don't know. It was the first thing that popped into my head.

Neru: "39's Giving Days", was the first thing to pop in your head?

Miku: Gotta admit, it got a nice ring to it.

Gear: Alright then, let's start the advertisement.

**Background Music: Green Hill Zone (Crystiara mix) by Hatsune Miku**

Now with the advertisements in possession, VOCALOID went all around Crypton City to post flyers for the upcoming concert. They even put on a short street show to help advertise. Things were going smoothly, until...

Len: *Cough* *Cough*

Miku: Len? Len, are you okay?

Len: Yeah, I'm okay. *Cough* *Cough* (Coughs up blood)

Miku: OH MY GOD! LEN! (Rushes to his side & holds him) MEIKO!

MEIKO: Huh? Oh no! (Rushes to Len) Okay Len, breath!

Len: *Cough* Kinda hard to! *Cough*

Rin: Len! What's wrong?

Haku: What do you thinks wrong? The lung cancer's getting to him!

MEIKO: (Pulls out cell) This is Dr. MEIKO Sakine, I need an ambulance here NOW!

At hospital, Len was lying on a white bed asleep, with a monitor checking his heart rate, which seemed to be stable. MEIKO looks at him in sympathy before leaving the room.

Miku: MEIKO how is he?

MEIKO: He's fine for now. But he's gonna be getting worse unless we can give him a successful operation soon.

Miku: Then we really need to get the money now.

KAITO: Well we got 7 days now, so all can do now is make sure Len doesn't stress himself out.

Rin: (Sadly) Yeah...

MEIKO: I'll let you all know if he wakes up tomorrow.

Miku: Is it okay if I stay?

Rin: Me too?

MEIKO: Sure.

KAITO: I'll stay too. Me & Len were never really the of closet of friends. It'd be wrong if I just left.

Mikuo: You'll be fine by yourself Miku?

Miku: Yeah. Besides, KAITO & Rin will be here.

Mikuo: Okay. (Kisses Miku forehead) I'll see you tomorrow.

As the VOCALOID were leaving, Luka went up to Miku & looked at her straight in the eyes.

Luka: HE WILL LIVE. (Leaves with the others)

Miku: (Kneels next to Len's bed & holds his hand) Oh Len... why? Why does this have to happen to you? (In tears) Why?

And so, the only sound heard through the night, was the crying of a young woman, pining for her lover's health. Eventually it was morning, & Miku, who had stopped crying at some point, Rin & KAITO were fast asleep, while MEIKO sat in the hospital cafeteria sipping coffee. As the sun shone through the window, Len awoke to see Miku holding his hand, the stain of tears still visible.

Len: Miku... (Caresses Miku's cheek) I love you. (Kisses her hand)

* * *

**End Chapter Music: The Bird That Crosses The Stars by Kagamine Len**

**Kono sora no hate ni  
Mukashi mukashi koko to yoku nita  
Inochi ni afureru  
Hoshi ga atta to iu**

**Hito wa yokubou ni obore yagate  
Sekai wa iki wo suru no wo yameta**

**Nagai, nagai toki ga nagare  
Kikoeta no wa  
Anata ga, anata ga  
Watashi wo yobu koe**

**Watashi wa tori ni nari  
Tooku, tooku habataite iku  
Ikusen no hoshi wo koe  
Anata no moto he**

**Karada wa moetsuki  
Haininatte kieteitte mo  
Kokoro ha toki wo koe  
Yakusoku no basho he tobu**

**Jibun no sugata mo omoidasezu  
Kasuka na jiga wa dare ni mo miezu**

**Nagai, nagai toki ga nagare  
Tadoritsuita  
Anata ga, anata ga  
Machi tsuzuketa hoshi**

**Kimi to boku ga umareta basho  
Koko ni onaji namae wo tsukeyou**

**Futari no kokoro wa  
Hitotsu ni nari, hikari ni natta  
Subete no inochi ga  
Mata umareru you ni**

**Onaji ayamachi wo  
Mou nidoto wa okasanai you  
Watashi no ai no uta  
Koko de utai tsuzukeru**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'll Live for You/A Single Hug

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Here's 6. Alright, you. Yeah you reading this fic, listen up! Next chapter's concert day. So the next few chapters gonna have singing. So, for the first time, I'm asking you to review so you can tell me which songs you want to be sang by VOCALOID (Miku, Len, Rin, MEIKO, KAITO, Luka, Neru, Haku & Gakupo). The song you want to appear in the fic in your reviews, may actually appear alongside my own picks. VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA are property of Crypton Future Media &, as far as I'm concerned, Len?**

**Len: (Plays opening guitar riff of "Open Your Heart") SEGA!**

**GOMEZ: Enjoy.**

* * *

It was one day away from concert day, & Len was finally out of the hospital & inside his house with Miku & Rin. KAITO went home after seeing them home.

Miku: Tomorrow's concert day. You ready?

Rin: Yep!

Len: Yeah.

Miku: What do you mean "Yeah", Len? You're not coming?

Len: What?

Miku: YOU'RE... NOT... COMING.

Len: What do you mean? Why can't I come?

Miku: 'Cause you JUST got out of the hospital, AND you coughed up blood from stress, for crying out loud! I'm sorry Len, but you can't sing with us.

Len: I can still sing. And I will!

Rin: No bros.! You're not. That's final.

Len: Bu- fine! (Walks up to his room)

Miku: I hate it whenever we get into a fight.

Rin: Don't worry Miku. He'll get over it. He just needs to blow off some steam.

Miku: *Sigh* Yeah.

Rin: Come on. Let's go practice our songs.

In Len's room...

Len: "I can't sing with them". I know I'm sick but I can still sing! Man this bites! *Sigh* Okay Len, don't lose your cool now. They're only worried about you. *Sigh* I hate when I argue with those two. I shouldn't have gotten upset. Especially since, if we fail, me & Miku's Performance Forever can be kissed goodbye. (Looks at a picture of him & Miku on a date) Miku...

Downstairs...

Miku: Okay, I think we're really ready now.

Rin: Same.

Len: Miku, can you come up here please?

Miku: Uh, sure. (Goes up to Len's room) What is it?

Len: I want to say I'm sorry for getting upset. I know you're only worried about me.

Miku: It's okay Len. I'm sorry too.

Len: Listen, since tomorrow's concert day, let me take you out on a date today. As a kinda thank you for doing all this for me.

Miku: Len...

Len: Do you accept?

Miku: Yeah. Just let me head back home so I can change.

Len: Okay.

Miku: I'll be back! (Leaves Len's room & the Kagamine house)

An hour later, Len was sitting on the porch in his Star Mine outfit when he saw Miku in her Solitude outfit. To him, Miku was beautiful.

Miku: Hey Len! Ready to go?

Len: Yeah. (Holds arm) Let's go.

Miku: (Takes Len's arm) So where are we going?

Len: Oh I thought of a few places.

To Miku, this has been one the best days of her life. Len took her to a lot great places. First, they went into a bakery filled with all kinds of sweets. There were so much for Miku to choose from, but she settled on a red-velvet chocolate cake that had a red frosting shaped like a rose on it. It was bliss to her when she took a bite out of it. Afterwards they took a stroll around the playground. (With Miku playing on the swings like a little 5 yr old) They then went to an amusement park, going on different rides, including a roller coaster. (Though Miku attempted to talk Len outta of it to no avail, in fear of his health) They then went into a rather fancy restaurant that appeared to have recently opened, but no one seemed to be inside. (They soon learned why after tasting the food) Finally, it was night time & Len took Miku to a hill overlooking Crypton City to stargaze. Miku had fun. Though she couldn't help but feel there was another reason Len took her out.

Miku: Len?

Len: Yeah?

Miku: Today was great. But...

Len: But what?

Miku: I feel like you took me out today for another reason, other than to thank me.

Len: Miku...

Miku: Please... tell me why else.

Len: (Deep breath) Miku... tomorrow might be my last day.

Miku: Len...

Len: Even if the concert is a success, there's still the operation.

Miku: Len, stop.

Len: If something goes wrong with the operation...

Miku: (Tearing up) Len, please stop.

Len: I want you to-

Miku: (In tears) STOP! Just... stop! Stop saying that you might die! Alright!? You're not going to die!

Len: Miku...

Miku: You're not going to die! (Voice get weakens) You're not going to die! You're not going to die. You're no-.

Just like when he told her about his lung cancer, Len pulled Miku into a fierce, yet loving hug & cried his despaired filled tears.

Len: I don't want to die either Miku. But if I do, please, don't forget about & find someone else.

Miku: No.

Len: Miku?

Miku: Don't talk like Lui did when he died of lung cancer. I'll never forget you, but I'll NEVER find someone else because you won't die. And you know why?

Len: Why?

Miku: Because YOU'RE the one, I want to spend the rest of my life with. And also, (Pulls out her locket) as long as I have this, I know you won't die.

Len: Miku... okay. I'll live... for you.

And so the coupled remained there 'till the clock struck 12, letting out all their feelings, in a single hug. The next night...

Miku: (Deep breath) It's almost time.

* * *

**End Chapter Music: StargazeR by Hatsune Miku**

**Sora miageta yoru  
Nagareru kumo  
Te wo nobashi te hoshi wo nazoru  
Todoka nakute miokuru kedo  
Hoshi wa mawatte ku  
Yume mita heikou to renzoku ni  
Owareru hibi  
Nagametteta  
Kobo reru ikusen no senritsu wo  
Noko sazu kasanete  
Ko wo egaita manazashi no sono oku ni  
Sekai kumo wa oto nosete  
Megurushi wo kazoeru  
Ryuusei wo miokutte  
Koko ni aru imi wo shitta STARGAZER  
Kasumu hikari tsumuida oto  
Ano hi kaketa kotoba no imi  
Sunagu uta wa sora ni tokete  
Koe ga todoku toki wo matsu  
Dakishimeteru sono omoi hanasazuni  
Kotoba kuukan ni hibike  
Meguru hiwo omotte  
Manazashi no sono sakini  
Sekai mawari mawaru hi mo  
"koko" ni iru kizuite  
Ryusei ni te wo futte  
Koko ni saku koto wo kimeta  
STARGAZER**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 39's Giving Days Concert

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Now I know I said I would let you readers pick a song in your reviews, I didn't say I would wait for ya. VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA & the Sonic's cameo are property of Crypton Future Media &, as far as I'm concerned, Miku, Len?**

**Miku: 1...2...1,2,3, YEAH!**

**Len: (Plays opening guitar riff of Kocchi Muite Baby)**

**Miku: SE-GA!**

* * *

Miku: (Deep breath) It's almost time. Our last chance.

Yes, tonight was the night; the 39's Giving Days concert. Miku freshened herself up & put on her regular clothes; (She has a wardrobe of 'em) a futuristic looking school uniform that consisted of turquoise & had a headphone set that she called _Project_ _Diva_. She then went downstairs to see her brother making spring onion tea.

Mikuo: (Serves tea to Miku) So... you ready for this?

Miku: I am. I have to be. Because if we fail...

Mikuo: (Puts a hand on Miku shoulder) You'll succeed. For Len, right?

Miku: Right. For Len. Are you sure you don't want to sing with us Mikuo?

Mikuo: I'm sure. Besides, I get to work the SFX! How cool is that?

Miku: Pretty cool! (Looks at the clock) It's 7:30. Let's go.

Mikuo: Right.

And so, the Hatsunes drove off to the center of Crypton City, where the concert was being held. When they got there with only 10 minutes to spare, they saw a sight, that they had sometimes doubted they would see...

Miku: WHOA! Look at all these people! I didn't think all these people would come! The whole city must be here!

Mikuo: I'm amazed we had that many tickets & merchandises to sell!

Luka: *Whistle* Miku! Mikuo! Over here, back stage!

Going backstage, the Hatsunes saw there friends in their own _Project Diva._ (Miku must a bunch for her friends as well)

Miku: You all ready?

VOCALOID: YEAH!

Len: Ready!

Miku turned around too surprisingly see her lover, who had his own _Project Diva_ outfit that mainly consisted of yellow.

Miku: Len?

Rin: I thought we told you to stay home bros.!

Len: And I told you guys that once my mind's made up, there's no changing it. Besides, you guys need another guitar player & frankly, I'm better at guitar than all of you.

Gakupo: He's got a point.

MEIKO: It doesn't matter. Len, as your doctor, I suggest you go home.

Len: Not happening!

Miku: Len...

Len: You said we'll succeed, right Miku? Than what would it matter if I go onstage?

Miku: Len... alright. But if you start getting sick again, then you need to stop. Okay?

Len: Okay.

Miku: Alright, let's do this everyone!

Neru: Wait, where's Haku? She's not here!

Miku: What!?

At Haku's house, Haku was the original _Sonic The Hedgehog_ on her old SEGA Genesis...

Haku: OH COME ON! You can jump higher than that! (Cell rings & puts it on speaker) WHAT!

Miku: Where are you!?

Haku: In Green Hill Zone! Where's it look like I'm at?

Miku: Green Hill Zone? You're playing _Sonic The Hedgehog_!?

Haku: Yeah, & I keep dying to- (GAME OVER) OH COME ON!

Gakupo: Yeah, well someone's gonna die if you don't get over here!

Luka: Gakupo!

Haku: What are you talking about?

KAITO: The concert starts in THREE MINUTES & You're not here!

Haku: What? (Looks at the clock) OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY! I'm on my right now! (Hangs up)

Back at the concert...

Miku: Looks like we'll have to start without her... (Walks on stage with Len, Rin & Luka (Guitar, bass, & drums respectively)) HELLO CRYPTON CITY!

The crowd cheered for VOCALOID wildly, giving Miku the hope that they would succeed.

Miku: Okay! I'm Hatsune Miku & this my music crew VOCALOID! Me, Len, Rin & Luka are gonna start things off! Okay Luka, gives us a beat!

**Chapter Song: Kocchi Muite Baby by Hatsune Miku & VOCALOID**

**1...2...  
1,2,3 Yeah!**

**Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka  
Sonshiteru ki ga suru datte sou jan  
Ienai you na koto ga shitai no  
Anna koto toka  
Yada... ...donna koto?**

**Otoko tte baka bakka ne  
Hen na koto ima kangaeta desho  
Kimi tte uso ga tsukenai taipu  
Daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?  
Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi  
Marude ohanashi ni naranai wa**

**Ne?**

**Soudai na roman kataru mae ni  
Genjou bunseki dekiteru?  
Aa! Kimi tte donkan**

**Nee**

**Chanto kocchi muite Baby  
No nante iwasenai wa  
honki moodo nan dakara  
omowazu mitorechau buru buru kuchibiru de  
kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
kyou koso shoubu nan desu!**

**Aah!**

**Come on, baby!**

**Aaaaaah!**

**Ijihatte bakka de nanka  
Shoujiki ni narenai shou ga nai jan  
Ushiro kara gyutte shite hoshii no  
Nante ne ehehe  
... ...tte chotto matte!?**

**Aserasenai de mattaku  
Sou iu notte motto muudo toka aru desho  
Konna kimochi ni sasete oite  
Hotto kareru nante yurusanai  
Mou! Sekinin totte?**

**Nee**

**Chotto kocchi muite Baby  
No nante iwasenai wa  
Sono ki ni saserun dakara  
Omowazu ogamitaku naru youna omi ashi de  
Kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
Dere dere shinai de yo**

**Kotoba ja tsutawanai  
Ookina ooki na haato maaku  
Dou shiyou mune ga kyun to shite  
Nan ni mo kangaerannai  
Uu kimi tte yatsu wa**

**Nee**

**Motto kocchi muite Baby  
Nando mo iwasenai de  
Watashi mou shiranain dakara  
omowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo  
Ii kara  
Etto ima no wa nashi nashi  
Nani yo mou monku anno**

With first song over, VOCALOID was applauded with wild enthusiasm, giving Miku even more hope.

Miku: _We'll succeed!_

* * *

Miku: Alright guys that was awesome!

Haku: Awesome? You blew 'em away!

Neru: Look who decided to show up!

Haku: Sorry!

Miku: No worries. Alright guys, I'm gonna go sing out there again.

Len: Alright!

Luka: By the way, after hearing all the songs will be singing, I made us all a bunch of costume that seemed fitting for each song! Even for you Len, since I had a feeling you'd show up.

Miku: Really?

Luka: Worked the midnight oil for these costume!

Miku: Luka thank you!

Luka: Welcome! But I don't think you guys will be needing costumes 'till after the next few songs. 'Cause I have a feeling the next few songs are gonna need you all to be yourselves.

Miku: Okay, wish me luck!

Len: (Kisses Miku then blushes) For luck.

Luka, Rin, MEIKO, Neru & Haku: AWWWWWW!

Gakupo: Alright, get on stage Miku, before you're boyfriend makes the rest of us guys look bad in front of the girls.

Miku: Okay, okay! (Walks on stage)

Luka: I still love you Gakupo.

Gakupo: I know. But Len makes us look bad!

Len: Do not!

Rin: Len! Stress, remember?

Len: *Sigh* Fine!

Gakupo: Ha-ha!

Luka: Gakupo!

Onstage...

Miku: Okay everyone! The song I'm gonna sing is my most popular, as friends have said. So I guess that makes it mine theme song. *Giggles* Alright then! Here it is.

**Chapter Music: World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku**

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama  
Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete  
Yo ne?**

**Sono-ichi,**  
**Itsumo to chigau kamigata ni**  
**Kigatsuku koto**

**Sono-ni,**  
**Chanto kutsu made miru-koto,**  
**Ii ne?**

**Sono-san,**  
**Watashi no kito-koto ni**  
**Wa mittsuno kotoba de benji suru koto**

**Wakattara migite ga orisu nano wa**  
**Nonantoka-shite!**  
**Betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain-dakara**  
**Kimi ni kokoro kara onotte hoshii no kawaii te**

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama**  
**Kiga-tsuite nee nee**  
**Mataseru nante rongai yo**  
**Watashi wo dare-dato onotteru no?**  
**Mou! nan-daka anai-nono ga tabetai!**  
**Ima sugu nii yo?**

**Ah!**  
**Check one, two!**  
**Aaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Ketten?**  
**Kawaii no machigai desho**  
**Nonku wa yurushimasen no**  
**Ano ne?**  
**Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru?**  
**Chotto...**

**A, sore to ne?**  
**Shiroi ouma-san kinatteru desho?**  
**Nukae ni kite**

**Wakattara kashi-zuite te wo**  
**Totte ohime-samaitte**  
**Betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain dakara**  
**Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte**  
**Kuretatte ii no yo?**

**Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama**  
**Kiga-tsuite hora hora**  
**Otete ga aitemasu**  
**Nukuchi de ouaiso na ouji-sama**  
**Mou, doushite?**  
**Kiga-tsu te yo hayaku**

**Oh!**

**Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!**  
**Wakatte nai wa...**

**Ichigo no notta SHORTCAKE**  
**Kodawari tanagono torokeru PUDDING**  
**Minna, minna gaman shirasu**  
**Wagamama na ko dato orowa-nai de**  
**Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon**  
**Ato de koukai suru wayo**

**Touzen-desudatte watashi wa**

**Sekai de ichi-banohime-sama**  
**Chanto mitete yo ne**  
**Dekoka ni icchau yo?**  
**Fui-ni dakishine-rareta kyuu ni sonna ee?**

**Hikareru abunai yo,**  
**sou-itte soppo muku kimi**  
**...kocchi noga abunai wayo**

**Ah!**  
**Hey, baby...**  
**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Now that got the crowd going wild.

Miku:_ Maybe I should make it my theme song..._

* * *

Miku: How'd I'd do?

Len: How'd you do? After that, you're gonna be the talk of the city!

Miku: *Blush* Oh stop!

Len: Well wish me luck.

Miku: What?

Len: I'm next.

Miku: So soon? But...

Len: Don't worry. The sooner I get my turns, the sooner I'll take it easy. (Kisses Miku) Okay?

Miku: O-Okay.

Len: Rin, mind getting me started?

Rin: You got it bros.!

**Chapter Music: Migikata No Chou by Kagamine Len**

**Rin:** **(Migikata ni murasaki choucho)**  
**(Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)**  
**(Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru)**  
**(Hibiku piano)**

**Len: Fukyou waon**

**Migikata ni murasaki choucho**  
**Kisu shita kono heya no sumi de**  
**Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru**  
**hibiku piano fukyou waon**

**Warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite**  
**Donna koto demo**  
**Hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?**  
**Doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru**  
**kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara**

**Nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain**  
**Mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu**

**Migikata ni murasaki choucho**  
**Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de**  
**Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru**  
**Hibiku piano**  
**Fukyou waon**

**Fukyou waon)**  
**Ohohohohoh ch-ch-chou**  
**Ga suki de)**  
**Maru de…ma-ma-maru de**  
**Wa kono heya no sumi de**  
**Maru de…ma-ma-maru de**  
**Fukyou waon)**

**Ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute**  
**Samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru**  
**Oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite**  
**Shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ī?**  
**Akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa**  
**Kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu**

**Daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai**  
**Sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru**  
**Kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu**  
**Kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo**

**Kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa**  
**aijou sore tomo – aa…**

**Kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu**  
**Kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo**  
**Daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai**  
**Sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru**

**Migikata ni murasaki choucho**  
**Kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de**  
**setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru**  
**hibiku piano fukyou waon**

**Migikata no murasaki choucho**  
**(Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)**  
**Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru**  
**(hibiku piano)**  
**Fukyou waon**

The crowd (Especially the ladies who thought Len was hot) went wild!

Len: _Hehe. Told them I can still sing even when I'm sick._

* * *

Len: See, no worries.

Miku: Alright, you were right. Now go rest now.

Len: Okay.

Miku: So who wants to go next?

Rin: Me! Me! Me! Me! I'll go! (Runs on stage)

Haku: Someone's being a perky blonde.

Neru: (Menacingly) What was that about blondes?

Haku: Uh...

**Chapter Music: Meltdown by Rin Kagamine**

**Machi akari hanayaka  
Eteru mazui no tsumetasa  
Nemurenai gozen niji  
Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru  
Oiru gire no raita  
Yaketsuku youna ino naka  
Subete ga sou uso nara  
Honto ni yokatta noni ne  
Kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
Hikari no afureru hiru sagari  
Kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru nowo  
Nakidashi souna mede miteita**

**Kakuyuugouro nisa**  
**Tobikonde mitai to omou**  
**Massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei**  
**Kakuyuugouro nisa**  
**Tobikonde mitara soshitara**  
**Subete ga yurusareru youna kiga shite**

**Beranda no mukou gawa**  
**Kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto**  
**Kageri dashita sora ga**  
**Mado garasu ni heya ni ochiru**  
**Kakusan suru yugure**  
**Naki harashita youna hi no aka**  
**Tokeru youni sukoshi zutsu**  
**Sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai**  
**Kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita**  
**Haru-kaze ni yureru ka-tein**  
**Kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara**  
**Koboreru kotoba wa awa no you**

**Kakuyuugouro nisa**  
**Tobikonde mitai to omou**  
**Masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru**  
**Kakuyuugouro nisa**  
**Tobi-konde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni**  
**Nemureru youna sonna kiga shite**

**Tokei no byoushin ya**  
**Terebi no shikai-sha ya**  
**Soko ni irukedo mienai dareka no**  
**Warai-goe houwa site hankyou suru**  
**Aregero ajiteto**  
**Miminari ga kienai yamanai**  
**Aregero ajiteto**  
**Miminari ga kienai yamanai**

**Daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita**  
**Mayonaka no heyano hirosa to seijaku ga**  
**Mune ni tsukkaete**  
**Jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru**

**AAaaaaaahhhhh!**

**Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa**  
**Tobi-konde mitara sositara**  
**Kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda**  
**Boku no inai asa wa**  
**Ima yori zutto suba-rashikute**  
**Subete no haguruma ga kami-atta**  
**Kitto sonna sekai da**

The crowd loved her.

Rin:_ They love me! They really, really love me! _(Waves at the crowd blowing kisses)

Haku: Like I said; perky blonde.

Neru: Not all blondes are perky!

* * *

Rin: Saw that! They loved me!

Haku: *Sigh* We know, Rin.

Miku: Good job Rin!

Rin: Naturally.

Miku: Who's next?

Luka: I'll go.

Gakupo: Knock 'em dead Luka!

Luka: Count on it sweety!

**Chapter Music: Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka**

**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…**

**Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni  
Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna  
Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku  
Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana**

**Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa  
Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO  
Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi  
Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana**

**Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de  
Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no  
Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita**

**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no  
Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen**

**Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni  
Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita  
Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida**

**All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends Just be friends…**

**Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni  
Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite  
Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi  
Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama**

**Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo  
Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo  
Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita  
Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da**

**Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de  
Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro  
Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni  
Boku ga iwanakya**

**Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen  
Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no  
Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada  
Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke**

**Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito  
Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide  
Aruki dasunda**

**Ichido dake, Ichido dake  
Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo  
Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni  
Ai ni iku yo**

**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no  
Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna**

**Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku  
Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da  
Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda  
Kore de oshimai sa**

**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…**

The crowd loved her. (And the fact she was pretty didn't hurt)

Luka: _Wow. Didn't think I be that good. I'm kinda flattered._

Gakupo: _That song... I hope she's not breaking up with me._

* * *

Luka: How'd I do?

Miku: Great!

Gakupo: Uh Luka, that song... you're not breaking up with me are you?

Luka: What? NO! I knew that song would cause me problems!

Miku: I'm goin' on next! (Walks on stage)

Len: Good luck!

**Chapter Music: Black Rock Shooter by Hatsune Miku**

**Black Rock Shooter  
Doko he itta no?  
Kikoemasu ka?**

**Ato dore dake sakebeba ii no darou**  
**Ato dore dake nakeba ii no darou**  
**Mou yamete watashi ha mou hashirenai**  
**Itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru**  
**Makka de akari mo nai**  
**Kuzurekaketa kono michi de**  
**Aru hazu mo nai ano toki no**  
**Kibou ga mieta ki ga shita**

**Doushite**

**Black Rock Shooter**  
**Natsukashii kioku**  
**Tada tanoshikatta ano koro wo**  
**Black Rock Shooter**  
**Demo ugokenai yo**  
**Yami wo kakeru hoshi ni negai wo**  
**Mou ichido dake hashiru kara**

**Kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku**  
**Watashi no namae wo yonde**  
**Yoake wo idaku sora kyoukaisen made no kyori**  
**Ato mou ippo todokanai**

**Koraeta namida ga afuresou nano**  
**Ima shita wo mukanaide**  
**Tomatteshimau**  
**Mirai wo ikiteitainda**  
**Wakatta no omoidashite**  
**Tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no**

**Sou yo**

**Black Rock Shooter**  
**Yasashii nioi**  
**Itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba**  
**Black Rock Shooter**  
**Ugoite kono ashi!**  
**Sekai wo koete**

**Saisho kara wakatteita**  
**Koko ni iru koto wo**  
**Watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga**  
**Hi wo tomoshite**  
**Mou nigenai yo**

**Black Rock Shooter**  
**Hitori janai yo**  
**Koe wo agete naitatte kamawanai**  
**Black Rock Shooter**  
**Miteitekureru**  
**Ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari**

Anyone in that crowd who knew who she was singing about, had a good reason to applaud Miku other than for her singing voice.

Miku:_ When Len get's better, I'm gonna become a diva again!_

* * *

Miku: Okay, who's up?

Len: Me.

Miku: Le...

Len: Don't worry, I'm okay. (Runs on stage)

Miku: (Sighs worriedly)

**Chapter Music: Falling Falling Snow by Kagamine Len**

**Yoru no tobari no naka futari terasu tsuki  
Nukumori wo motomete wa tsuyoku dakishimeta  
Toiki wa shiroku naru kajikanda yubi de  
Yuki ni nazoru namae tokete kiete yuku**

**"Hanasanai"**  
**Chikatta yakusoku wa mou**  
**Kasundeku shiroi shikai no mukou**  
**Mu ni kaeru**

**Fure fure kona yuki boku no sugata tsutsunde kakushite ite hoshii**  
**Kimi no saru senaka wo mitsumete namida taeta**  
**Furi tsumoru yuki nomikondeku sekai mo boku no koi mo**  
**Mune no itami ieru hi made**  
**shiro ni tokete iyou**

**Kimi to sugoshita hibi meguri kawaru kisetsu**  
**Warai aeta kioku omokage wa hakanaku**  
**Zattou ni magireteku kimi no sugata**  
**"Ikanai de"**  
**Omoi wa hitohina no yuki ni naru**

**Fure fure konayuki kimi no sukata tsutsunde kakushite ite hoshii**  
**Oto mo naku ochiru no wa yuki ka namida na no ka**  
**Furi tsumoru yuki nomikondeku kimi mo futari no kako mo**  
**tokete kieru sono hi made wa**  
**boku wo wasurenaide**

**Nijimu kowarete yuku kioku no kakera (Sayonara)**  
**Fure fure konayuki boku no sukata tsutsunde kakushite ite hoshii**  
**Ochiru hitotsubu wa boku no koe boku no namida**  
**Furi tsumoru yuki nomikondeku sekai mo boku no koi mo**  
**Mune no itami ieru hi made**  
**Shiro ni tokete iyou**

**"Boku wo wasurenai de"**

Not only did the audience applauded, they cried.

Len:_ Didn't think they cry too._

Miku: (Crying) _That was beautiful Len!_

Luka: *Sob* _Oh god I'm a wreck!_

KAITO: (Looks at Miku & Luka cry) Wow...

* * *

Len: Hey why are you girls crying?

Luka: Your song was so beautiful! *Sob*

Len: Uh... thanks?

KAITO: Well, I've been on the sideline long enough. My turn!

MEIKO: Good luck KAITO!

KAITO: *Blush* Thanks! (Runs onstage)

**Chapter Music: A Thousand-Year Solo** **by KAITO**

**Hitori haiiro no oka kawaita karekusa fumi shimete  
omoi meguraseru sora no kanata ni**

**Kaze ni yureru hanabira yawaraka na anata no hohoemi**  
**Awai kioku no kakera sepia iro no mukō no maboroshi**

**Dare mo shira nai utao kanade yō**  
**Kono mi ga sabite tomarō tomo**  
**Kuzure kaketa bohyō ni utai tsuzuke yō**  
**Anata no nokoshita uta o**

**Kono karada wa subete tsukuri mono de shika nai kedo**  
**Kono kokoro wa semete uta ni sasagete iyō**

**Shizumu yūhi ni mukau iro aseta guitar katate ni**  
**Hibiku kodama ni odoru kagebōshi**

**Suri kireta yubi saki wa hikari o nibuku teri kaeshite**  
**Kuchi zusamu melody wa kaze ni notte sora no mukō made**

**Kasuka ni kishimu gin no haguruma**  
**Hibiite yuku nibiiro no kodō**  
**Garasu no hitomini utsuru kono sora wa**  
**donna mayakashi darō**

**Kono tsuki no shita de mō meguri au koto mo nai kedo**  
**Kono sora ni mukatte utai tsuzukete iyō**

**Anata to deatta sumire no oka mo**  
**Ikusen no yoru ni haiiro no nakigara**

**Kono karada wa subete tsukuri mono deshika nai kedo**  
**Kono kokoro wa semete uta ni sasagete iyō**  
**Kono tsuki no shita de mō meguri au koto mo nai kedo**  
**Kono sora ni mukatte utai tsuzukete iyō**

The crowd loved him.

KAITO:_ I wonder what MEIKO thought of that?_

MEIKO: _Gotta admit, he's good!_

Luka: Okay everyone, I think we can use costumes now.

Rin: Yeah! Now we're talking!

MEIKO: I'm gonna go on to sing _Nostalogic_.

Luka: Hmm... I think I got a costume for you to wear during that song. Come on MEIKO! (Goes into dressing room with MEIKO)

Len: *Yawn* I think I'm gonna take a nap.

Miku: Alright then, rest up. (Kisses Len)

* * *

KAITO: How'd I do?

Miku: Great!

KAITO: Where's Len, Luka & MEIKO?

Miku: Len's sleeping, & Luka took MEIKO into the dressing room to put a costume she made on her.

Rin: I wonder what the costume will look like.

Haku: Knowing Luka, it's probably something ridiculo-.

Luka: We're done! Come on out MEIKO!

MEIKO: NO WAY!

Luka: Come on!

MEIKO: No way! I'm a doctor not some women magazine model!

Luka: Come on! You have to go on anyway.

MEIKO: ... Fine!

When MEIKO stepped out of the dressing room, the girls' eyes twitched, & the boys (Except Len who was asleep) blushed so hard they could faint any moment.

Luka: Hey! Look at me Gakupo!

MEIKO: (Uncomfortably) So... h-h-how do I look?

KAITO: *Blush* Let me answer that. *Faint*

MEIKO: *Blush* Oh boy.

Miku: So glad Len's asleep.

MEIKO: I can't go on in this!

KAITO: (Barely conscience) Just picture the crowd is naked.

MEIKO: NO WAY!

KAITO: You're a doctor. That shouldn't be anything new to you.

MEIKO: ... You're right. (Walks on stage)

KAITO: _She's so SEXY!_

MEIKO went on stage in her _Blue Crystal_ outfit & when the crowd saw her, the women were jealous & the men were wolf whistling.

MEIKO: (Deep breath) Let's do this!

**Chapter Music: Nostalogic by MEIKO**

**(M-E-I-K-O M-E-I-K-O…)**

**(Uh Yeah A-ha…)**

**(Fuh Ooh…)**

**Fui ni yogiru hashagi goe**  
**"0" to "1" de noko sareta Passed days**  
**Mune o tsuku itami no wake wa**  
**Akirame? sore tomo Nostalogic...?**

**Matataku hikari ni sasoware**  
**Kako o tadori meguri ware ni kaeri**  
**Me no mae ni hirogaru keshiki wa**  
**Kimi to mita mirai to onaji**

**Tōku ni kieta rakugaki no uta kitto**  
**Iro ase naide**  
**Ima mo boku ni kikoe teru**  
**Ima mo boku ni kikoe teru**

**(M-E-I-K-O M-E-I-K-O…)**

**(Uh Yeah A-ha…)**

**(Fuh Ooh…)**

**Mui ni sugiru jikan dake**  
**Onaji ichi de nagame teta Like chess pieces**  
**Usure yuku kagayaki sore wa**  
**Mokuteki? sore tomo Nostalogic...?**

**Habataku tsubasa o yokome ni**  
**Kara mawari bakari aseri tsunori**  
**Katari atta "kibō + kanōsei"**  
**Ano hibi ga tada koishī**

**Tōku mi sueta hajimari no basho kitto**  
**Tada sore dake ga**  
**Ima no boku o sasae teru**  
**Ima no boku o sasae teru**

**(M-E-I-K-O M-E-I-K-O…)**

**(Nostalogic...)**

**(Nostalogic...)**

**Asa ga kuru made me o tojite**  
**Soshite hitsuji to kōkai o kazoeru no**  
**Modore nai koto gurai wakatteru kedo**  
**Demo dakedo risō wa sutezu ni**

**Tōku ni kieta rakugaki no uta kitto**  
**Iro ase naide**  
**Ima mo boku ni kikoe teru**

**Tōku mezashita yakusoku no basho zutto**  
**Iki hazumasete**  
**Ima mo boku wa mezashi teru**  
**Ima mo kimi wa mezashi teru...?**

**(La La La La Ha-aah…)**

The crowds reaction was still the same only the women did clap, but were still jealous.

MEIKO:_ I feel so naked._ (Goes back stage) NEVER, make me where this costume again Luka!

Luka: Got it.

KAITO: Even after you quit singing, you're singing is still amazing as ever!

MEIKO: *Blush* T-Thank you KAITO.

* * *

Len: *Yawn* What'd I miss?

Miku: Not much. _So glad you didn't see MEIKO._ Well, my turn!

Len: What DID I miss?

KAITO: SO much man... so much MEIKO.

Len: What?

**Chapter Music: Freely Tomorrow by Hatsune Miku**

**Kokoro goto karada goto **  
**Zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi **  
**Hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagare dashi ta**

**Tooku kara mi te ita no kanashi sou na kimi no face **  
**Sora no namida to onaji ne ootsubu no ame ga afure dasu**

**Fuini kizuita shisen hatto iki wo hisome ta **  
**Hin'yari to tsumetai te ga tomadou kimi no hoho ni fure ta**

**Zattou ni nomikomare wasure te shimatta **  
**Nukumori ga yasashisa ga hashiru**

**Kokoro goto karada goto **  
**Zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi **  
**Hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagare dashi ta**

**Kao age te hohoeme ba egao torimodosu mahou ni naru **  
**Kokoro knock knock knock fushigi trick trick trick **  
**Umarekawa re ru **  
**(Wow wow) **  
**Freely Tomorrow**

**Sukoshi furuete ita no osanaku naru kimi no kiss **  
**Konna koi shira nai kara mou sukoshi soba de yorisoi tai**

**Kimi no namae wo yobezu kyuu ni damari kon da ne **  
**Kotoba ni deki nai yakusoku toki wo koe te yume ni mite ta**

**Akatsuki ni somatte ku hoshizora no you ni **  
**Kanashimi ga kurushimi ga kieru**

**Kokoro goto karada goto zenbu nugisu te ta kono tamashii **  
**Nakushite ta netsujou ga yubisaki kara nagare dashi ta **  
**Osore zu ni motomere ba sore wa mirai wo kaeru revolution **  
**Kokoro knock knock knock fushigi trick trick trick **  
**Kiseki wa okiru **  
**(Wow wow) **  
**Freely Tomorrow**

**Kokoro goto karada goto **  
**Zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi **  
**hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagare dashi ta**

**Kao age te hohoeme ba egao torimodosu mahou ni naru **  
**Kokoro knock knock knock fushigi trick trick trick **  
**Umarekawa re ru **  
**(Wow wow) **  
**Freely Tomorrow**

Will the applause never end?

Miku: _Yep. Definitely a diva again when Len get's better._

Len: _You never fail to impress me Miku._

* * *

Crowd: MIKU! MIKU! MIKU! MIKU! MIKU!

Miku: Well... okay!

**Chapter Music: Po Pi Po by Hatsune Miku**

**Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-popii**

**Saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai juusu  
Watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta  
Dakara nonde watashi no yasai juusu  
Kakaku wa nihyaku en**

**Soiya soiya  
Dossee dossee  
Soiya soiya  
Dossee dossee**

**Maroyaka yasai juusu  
Fuwa fuwa yasai juusu  
Ichiban osusume na no wa midori no juusu**

**Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Bejitaburu na  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Seimei afureta  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Anata mo ima  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**

**Yasai juusu ga suki ni naru**

**Let's take. You're lovin' it.  
"Vegetable juice."  
You must love this drink, I decided now.  
So take now, with my true heart.  
"Vegetable juice."  
It costs just 2 dollars.  
**

**Come on! Come on!  
Let's dance  
Come on! Come on!  
Let's dance**

**Mellow and mellow vegetable juice.  
Creamy and creamy vegetable juice.  
I guess you should like  
the best this one.  
"Big pale blue juice!"**

**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
We are vegetarian.  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Every vegetarian.  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Happy vegetarian.  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Y. A. S. A. I love you, so and I love you.**

Yep. No end to the applauding.

Len:_ You still never stop impressing me. That's why I love you._

* * *

Miku: First encore & the crowds still getting larger! We'll probably have enough money for your operation soon, Len!

Len: Alright! Well I'm goin' next wish me luck! Oh, & I'll be fine. Especially since I need your help with the song Miku.

Miku: Me?

**Chapter Music: New Millennium by Kagamine Len**

**Len: Noboru noboru kono elevator  
Karami tsuku miren o furi harai  
Ue o mezashi nobori tsuzukeru**

**"Naze watashi wa nobotte iru nodesu ka?"**  
**elevator girl iwaku...**  
**Miku: "Anata no ikizama to taisa wa nai deshō"**

**Len: Dokokano mazushī kuni no shōnen ga me ni hairu**  
**Sono te niwa setake ni awanu jū**  
**Sono me no namida wa chi o nurashi**  
**Hashiri saru senka no naka eto kiete iku...**

**Ah ue no hate ni**  
**Ah ue o nozomu**  
**Ah "Ningen no kanashiki saga ka..."**  
**Tobira wa shimari mata ue eto susumu**

**Agaru agaru kono elevator**  
**Toji komerareta kūkan ga**  
**Jinsei anjishi nobori tsuzukeru**

**"Naze koko kara derare nai no desu ka?"**  
**elevator girl iwaku...**  
**Miku: "Hito no jinsei nado ete shite sonna mono nano desu"**

**Len: Dokokano yutakana kuni no wakamono ga me ni hairu**  
**Zujō o sama zama na mono ga tobi kau**  
**Norimono ya denpa ni notta kikakuka sareta kokoro**  
**Soshite kaku to iu shūshifu o...**

**Ah gijutsu no hatten to**  
**Ah yutakasa o tori chigaeta**  
**Ah "Jinrui no orokashisa ka..."**  
**Subete o oite tobira wa shimari mada**

**Ue eto susumu**

**Hibiku hibiku kono elevator**  
**Tomari tai tono ishi ni hanshite**  
**Ue eto nobori tsuzukeru**

**"Naze kurushī mono o mise tsuzukeru no desu ka?"**  
**elevator girl iwaku...**  
**Miku: "Anata no ikizama to taisa wa nai no deshō?"**

**Len: Kono chikyū ni umarete kite**  
**Sū mannen no rekishi no naka ni**  
**Hito wa ittai nani ni fure nani o mananda?**

**Jidai no inyō tomoni**  
**Nagarete kita bōdai na jikan no naka ni**  
**Hito wa ittai nani o osore horoboshi tan darō?**

**Coup d'etat tero**  
**Resistance revolution**  
**Are kurū fuhei fuman no naka ga**  
**Hito no ikiru michi de nai to naze daremo kizuki**  
**Tachi agara nain darō...**

Crowd: LEN! LEN! LEN! LEN!

Miku: _We'll definitely save you now Len._

* * *

Len: Hmm... an encore, huh? Give me minute than, everyone!

A few seconds later, Len reemerges in his _Tricker_ costume made by Luka. Boy, did those girls scream... much to Miku's dismay. Len noticed this & called to Miku.

Len: Hey Miku! Can you help me act this out?

Miku: Sure!

**Chapter Music: Yumekui Shiro Kuro Baku**

**Doko kara kita no?  
Donna sugata o shite iru no?  
Dare mo shiranai  
Sou sa boku ga yumekui Shirokuro Baku**

**Kore wa ojousan  
Yonaka nemurezu ni iru no kai?  
Sore nara boku ga  
Mahou o kakete ageyou ka**

**...Hora yubikiri de yakusoku shiyou**

**Kowai YUME o mita? boku ni makasena yo  
Marugoto tabete ageyou  
Mou shinpai nai yukkuri oyasumi  
Ya na koto zenbu wasurete sa**

**Kore wa ojousan  
Mata tanomigoto ga aru tte?  
Kotowaranai sa  
Kore koso ga boku no shiawase**

**...Sore nara kisu de yakusoku shiyou**

**Motto YUME o mitai? boku ni makasena yo  
Zenbu ataete ageyou  
Kanbi na sutoorii tanbi na inmu o  
Kokoroyuku made meshiagare**

**Motto, motto nozomeba ii  
Yokubou o sarakedashite  
Mou nido to nukedasenai  
Sokonashi no paradaisu da**

**Saa, tsuki ga michita nara yakume wa owari sa  
O-dai wa...wakatte'ru yo ne?  
Sono hitomi no oku azayaka na yume  
Zenbu, zenbu moratte ikou ka**

**Mijime na kao da ne kore ga genjitsu  
Kimi ga eranda koto darou?  
YUME ni oboretara yume wa kanawanai  
...Monokuro no sekai e youkoso!**

When Len had kissed her, Miku furiously blushed that her lover had kissed onstage in front of the crowd... though was glad girls cheering for Len were gaping like fishes. Perhaps this was Len's way of making it clear to the city that he & Miku were an item.

* * *

Rin: Wow bros.! Didn't know you were daring!

Len: *Blush* Shut up Rin!

Miku: Well, my turn!

**The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -Dead End-**

**BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku  
Shosen HITO no manegoto dato  
Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku  
TOWA no inochi**

**"VOCALOID"**

**Tatoe sore kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru OMOCHA naraba..**

**Sore mo ii to ketsui  
NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miageSHIRU wo kobosu**

**Dakedo sore mo nakushi kidzuku**

**Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori  
Fuantei na kiban no moto  
Kaeru TOKO wa sude ni haikyo**

**Mina ni wasuresarareta toki  
Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete**

**Bousou no hate ni mieru  
Owaru sekai...**

**"VOCALOID"**

**"BOKU GA umaKU utaENAI TOKI MO  
Issho NI iTEKURETA...  
SOBA NI ITE, haGEMASHITE KURETA...  
YorokoBU kao GA miTAKUTE, BOKU, uta, kanshuu SHITA YO.. DAKARA"**

**Katsute utau koto  
Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni**

**Ima wa doushite ka na  
Nani mo kanjinakunatte**

**-GOMEN NE-**

**Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi sukoshi dake anshin suru  
Utaeru oto hi goto ni heri semaru saigo n..**

**-Kinkyuu teishi souchi sadou-**

**"Shinjita mono wa  
Tsugou no ii mousou wo kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami**

**Utahime wo yame tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu..."**

**Sonzai igi to iu kyozou  
Futte harau koto mo dekizu**

**Yowai kokoro kieru kyozou  
Shinshoku suru houkai wo mo  
Yameru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa  
Umare sugu no BOKU wa motazu**

**Totemo tsuraku kanashisou na  
Omoi ukabu ANATA no kao...**

**Owari wo tsuge DISUPUREI no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "Gomibako" ka na**

**Shiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante...**

**Demo ne, ANATA dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta TOKI ni**

**Kizamitsuketa NEGI no aji wa  
Ima mo oboeteru ka na**

**"Utaitai... ma... mada... utaitai..."**

**"BOKU WA...  
SukoSHI DAKE waruI ko NI... NATTESHIMATTA YOU DESU...  
MASUTAA... DOUKA.. DOUKA SONO te DE.. oWARASETE KUDASAI...  
MASUTAA NO tsuraI kao, MOU miTAKUNAI KARA..."**

**Ima wa uta sae mo  
Karada, mushibamu koui ni...**

**Kiseki negau tabi ni  
Hitori oitsumerareru**

**-GOMEN NE-**

**Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi kioku ga hagare ochiru  
Kowareru oto kokoro kezuru semaru saigo n..**

**-Kinkyuu teishi souchi sadou-**

**"Mamotta MONO wa  
Akarui mirai gensou wo misenagara kiete yuku HIKARI**

**Oto wo gisei ni  
Subete wo tsutaerareru nara..."**

**BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku  
Shosen HITO no manegoto dato  
Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku  
TOWA no inochi**

**"VOCALOID"**

**Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru OMOCHA naraba...**

**Sore mo ii to ketsui  
NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miageSHIRU wo kobosu**

**Owari wo tsuge DISUPUREI no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na**

**Jiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante...**

**Demo ne, ANATA dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta TOKI ni  
Kizamitsuketa NEGI no aji wa  
Ima mo nokotte iru to ii na...**

**BOKU wa utau  
Saigo, ANATA dake ni  
Kiite hoshii kyoku wo**

**Motto utaitai to negau  
Keredo sore wa sugita negai**

**Koko de owakare da yo  
BOKU no omoi subete kokuu kiete  
ZERO to ichi ni kangen sare  
Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru**

**Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to  
Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?  
Koe no kioku sore igai wa  
Yagate usure na dake nokoru**

**Tatoe sore ga ORIGINARU ni  
Kanau koto no nai to shitte  
Utaikitta koto wo  
Kesshite muda ja nai to omoitai yo...**

**ARIGATOU... SOSHITE... SAYONARA...**

**-Shinkoku na ERAA ga hassei shimashita-**

**-Shinkoku na ERAA ga hassei shimashita-**

Though the audience loved the performance, it's no surprise that everyone was shocked that Miku could sing that fast.

VOCALOID: _HOW did she do that?_

* * *

Miku: How'd I do?

VOCALOID: ...

Miku: Um... gu-?

VOCALOID: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

Miku: D-Do what?

Haku: Singing that fast! What, did you eat a bucket of sugar before going on, or something?

Miku: I've always been able to sing that fast.

Luka: How?

Miku: A lot of practice. Let's leave it at that.

Rin: Well because of those practices, they want an another encore!

Crowd: MIKU! LEN! MIKU! LEN! MIKU! LEN!

Neru: And from you two from the sounds of things.

Len: Then let's give them what they want.

Miku: Oh no! You sang two songs in a row!

Len: But I feel fine.

Mikuo: She's right Len. You have to think about your health.

Len: And I am.

Miku: Len.

Len: Look, let me sing this song with you & I won't sing anymore. Okay.

Miku: ... Okay.

Len: (Takes Miku hand) Come on, let's finish this.

**Chapter Music: Gengetsukan by Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len**

**Mitsukara nai tsutaeru koto kanau kotoba**

**Da kara kono shi ni tsutsun de okuru yo**

**Gata kae te meguru hikari no tamaki（wa) ni todoku**

**Maboroshi no yoo na ki more tsukiyo**

**Genjixyoo iji（kono mama） de hontooni ii no？**

**Dare mo shira nai shuumaku（maku) no hiki kata**

**Tsumori iku aseri to fuan**

**Ji ga munashiku karamawari suru**

**Kakugo shi te nitaku no sainome wo**

**Nageru ka nagedasu ka wa**

**Hanbun (1/2) dake no kakuritsu de**

**Susumu ka tomaru ka erabu tame ni**

**Hora kikkake wa honno sukoshi no dekigoto de**

**Shin no sumikko ni umareochi ta tane**

**Sore kara da yo jibun no pesu de yukkuri to**

**0 kara 1 e to kae te ike ba ii**

**Hajimete no deai no naka ni**

**Itsuka yorisou yokan shi te i te**

**Negau no wa donna toki demo**

**"Omoi"" omowa re" sonna kankei**

**Egai te ta risoo wa me no mae de**

**Maboroshi bi ni sarasa reru**

**Urayamashiku te demo ureshiku te**

**Hibi no isogashi sa de wasure ta koro**

**Kumogakure no mangetsu kono tsugini sugata mise ta toki ni wa**

**Mou jixyuu roku ya (Izayoi) no tsuki de**

**Kakeru kotoba hitotsu okure na muryoku sa de**

**Kaette ki ta no wa" tsuyogari" dake**

**Dareka ga kitto nage ta koishi wo uketome te**

**Shin ni hamon wo hiroge te iku kara**

**Ji ga ki tara jibun no pesu de yukkuri to**

**0 kara 1 e to kae te ke ba ii**

**Mimamoru kara anata ni egao modoru made**

**Da kara asera zu ni hitoyasumi shiyo u**

**Sore kara da yo jibun no pesu de yukkuri to**

**Jibun no kimochi wo mitsumere ba ii**

Beautiful. Yes a beautiful, lovely song sang by two lover. But even the most beautiful songs can have a dark, ugly twist in the end...

Len: *Cough* *Cough*

Miku: Len?

It wasn't long before Len responded with the same answer as before.

Len: *Cough* (Coughs blood) *Cough*

Miku: LEN!

The crowd of music lover started screaming in panic as they saw the blonde-haired young man cough up blood & collapse onstage.

Miku: LEN!

MEIKO: (On cell) This is Dr. MEIKO Sakine, I need an ambulance again, NOW!

Miku: (Cradles Len) Len stay with me, please! (Cries) You're gonna be okay! You're gonna okay!

Would he? Or is he to be doomed like Lui?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: When The True Love Ends

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: 8. VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA are property of Crypton Future Media &, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA!**

* * *

Everything was silent save for the blaring noise of an ambulance & the sobs of a certain turquoise-haired girl & a blonde girl wearing a heading, as a young man win banana-like fringes was being loaded into the ambulance.

MEIKO: He's stable right now, but I don't think he has enough time left.

Rin: What?

Neru: There's no way lung cancer can spread that fast!

MEIKO: Cancer is like that. It can happen quickly or real slowly. One can never tell.

Rin: (In tears) No!

Mikuo: Guys! Everyone's gonna leave!

It was true. Len's incident had greatly disturbed the minds of everyone at the concert & now everyone was now making their way to the exit.

Gakupo: Guys, me & Luka counted all the money we've made; we're still 100000 yen away from 43660000!

Haku: But everyone's leaving!

Rin: Well then stop them! We're so close!

Neru: And how are we suppose to stop them from leaving, huh? What, shout into megaphone & see if they stop?

Miku: (Through a megaphone) HEY!

The crowd of people had stopped & turn around to see Miku in her _Vintage Dress_ costume onstage, & holding a megaphone with tears in her eyes.

Neru: I stand corrected.

Miku: (Drops megaphone & speaks though a microphone) Everyone listen. I know that what you saw looked bad, & I'm going to tell you why. This whole concert started because we were trying to prevent what just happened from happening. You see, everyone... Len has lung cancer. So me & my friends had put on this concert to get the money for the operation he needs & we're so close! Just 100000 yen away! So please don't go. (Chokes up) So now, I'm gonna sing this song... so that the person I love, can helped. Here goes.

**Chapter Music: Romeo & Cinderella**

**Watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de  
Koko kara tsuredashite...  
Sonna kibun yo**

**Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai**  
**Seizei ii yume wo minasai**  
**Otona wa mou neru jikan yo**  
**Musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru**  
**Hajirai no suashi wo karameru**  
**Konya wa doko made ikeru no?**

**Kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite**  
**Nigaimono wa mada kirai na no**  
**Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne**  
**Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba**  
**Shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?**  
**Zenbu misete yo**  
**Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no...**

**Zutto koishikute shinderera**  
**Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa**  
**Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo**  
**Warui hito ni jamasarechau wa**

**Nigedashitai no jurietto**  
**Demo sono namae de yobanai de**  
**Sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne**  
**Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa**

**Nee watashi to ikitekureru?**

**Watashi no kokoro sotto nozuite mimasen ka**  
**Hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasen ka**  
**Mada betsuhara yo**  
**Motto motto gyutto tsumekonde**  
**Isso anata no ibasho made mo**  
**Uzumete shimaou ka**

**Demo sore ja imi nai no**

**Ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii**  
**Doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa**  
**Anata ni kirawarechau wa**

**Demo watashi yori yokubari na**  
**Papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu**  
**Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne**  
**Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita**

**Usotsukisugita shinderera**  
**Ookami ni taberareta rashii**  
**Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo**  
**Itsuka wa taberarechau wa**  
**Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne**

As Miku sang, people from all over Crypton City had heard a sad, but beautiful voice sing her sorrow & had started joining the crowd of people at the concert, paying their tickets & buying merchandises on the way to see this sad girl sing her song. When Miku finished, she left the stage & went to backstage to her friends, leaving the cheering cries of the people of Crypton City.

Miku: So how'd we do?

Gakupo: Miku you did it! We actually made 100000 MORE than what we were aiming for!

Miku: We did? Len can be saved now?

Luka: You know it!

Rin: WOO-HOO! WE DID IT!

Miku: YEAH!

VOCALOID then rushed to the hospital to pay for Len's operation with a sense of victory. The next day, VOCALOID were in the waiting room outside of Len's room, where MEIKO & several other doctor & nurses were operating on Len. After what seemed like hours, MEIKO stepped out of the room...

Miku: MEIKO! So, how is he? Is he awake? Can we go in?

MEIKO: ...

Miku: MEIKO, Len's okay, right?

It didn't take long for Miku to get her answer, as a single tear slid down MEIKO's cheek. The poor, horrified look on Miku's face.

Miku: No... No. No! No! NO! Tell me he's okay MEIKO! Tell me he's okay! (With tears) Please... tell me he's okay.

MEIKO: (In tears) I'm sorry.

Hearing that, Miku & VOCALOID rushed into the room to see the lifeless body that was once Len; younger twin of Rin & lover of Miku.

Rin: (In tears) Oh no! Len! No... bros.

The crying, despaired-filled Miku walked over to the now lifeless Len, took one of his hand into hers & cried into it.

Miku: Len. Len...

MEIKO: I'm sorry everyone. I really am.

KAITO: It's not your fault MEIKO.

MEIKO: It is. He was more than my patient; he was my friend. And I failed him.

KAITO could do nothing but hold MEIKO as she sobbed into his scarf. Tragedy filled the room & the hearts of the VOCALOID crew. It only got worse when the next words came from Miku...

Miku: I'll never sing again.

* * *

**End Chapter Music: When The First Love Ends**

**Watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de  
Koko kara tsuredashite...  
Sonna kibun yo**

**Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai**  
**Seizei ii yume wo minasai**  
**Otona wa mou neru jikan yo**  
**Musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru**  
**Hajirai no suashi wo karameru**  
**Konya wa doko made ikeru no?**

**Kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite**  
**Nigaimono wa mada kirai na no**  
**Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne**  
**Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba**  
**Shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?**  
**Zenbu misete yo**  
**Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no...**

**Zutto koishikute shinderera**  
**Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa**  
**Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo**  
**Warui hito ni jamasarechau wa**

**Nigedashitai no jurietto**  
**Demo sono namae de yobanai de**  
**Sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne**  
**Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa**

**Nee watashi to ikitekureru?**

**Watashi no kokoro sotto nozuite mimasen ka**  
**Hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasen ka**  
**Mada betsuhara yo**  
**Motto motto gyutto tsumekonde**  
**Isso anata no ibasho made mo**  
**Uzumete shimaou ka**

**Demo sore ja imi nai no**

**Ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii**  
**Doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa**  
**Anata ni kirawarechau wa**

**Demo watashi yori yokubari na**  
**Papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu**  
**Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne**  
**Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita**

**Usotsukisugita shinderera**  
**Ookami ni taberareta rashii**  
**Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo**  
**Itsuka wa taberarechau wa**  
**Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Don't Cry

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: 9. VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA are property of Crypton Future Media &, Len?**

**Len: SE-GA!**

* * *

Len: Where am I?

Len woke up to find himself in strange void. It was completely white & empty. This whole void just sends chills to anyone who'd wake up in a place like it.

Len: What is this place?

?: Limbo.

Startled, Len turned around to see who had spoken. He was even more startled to find who the voice had come from.

Len: Lui?

Lui: Hey Len.

Len: How are you alive?

Lui: I think the real question is; "How did YOU DIE?"

Len: Wait... I'm, dead?

Lui: Yep.

Len: No... No! No! NO! I can't be dead!

Lui: Well, you are.

Len: But I can't die! I can't leave my friends! I can't leave my sister! And I certainly can't leave Miku! Not after I promised her I'd live!

Lui: I understand that. That's why I have to show you something.

When Lui said that, an image of what is transpiring in Len's room at the hospital appeared, showing Miku in tears & holding her deceased lover's hand.

Len: MIKU! Miku I'm right here! MIKU!

Lui: She can't see or hear you. But you can. And I think you need to hear this.

Miku: I'll never sing again.

Len: What? Stop singing? But she can't stop singing! She loves singing! Singing is her life!

Lui: But she loves you more. And to prove it, look at the image.

When Len looked, the image started rapidly changing to horrible images of Miku's life after Len's death, showing she has cut off all ties from her brother & friends, lives each day in tears & muttering "Len", & finally, in what might be the most gruesome thing Len has ever seen, the image show the lifeless shell of Miku, holding the locket of her & Len.

Len: *GASP* NO! NO! NO! NO! MIKU!

Lui: You see Len, with me, she can move on. But with you, she can't. That's how much she loves you.

Len: I got to get outta here! I can't let her go on like that!

Lui: And you won't. Len, I'm going to give you the second chance I've been denied. Just do me one favor.

Len: Anything. What?

Lui: Tell Miku I said "Hi".

And in a blinding light, Len's spirit was gone. Back in the hospital in Len's room, Miku & the other's continued to mourn for Len. I'd be lying if said they weren't shock to see the heart monitor showing Len's heart beat again. What was even more surprising to them was when a hand had softly tightens Miku's hand.

Miku: What...

Len: Hey. Don't cry. Our "Performance Forever" hasn't stopped yet.

Miku: Len? Oh my god, LEN!

With all her happiness, Miku hugged her now revived lover with all the love she could muster, with tears of joy in her eyes.

Miku: I thought I lost you.

Len: You can thank Lui for that. He say's "Hi".

Miku: Thanks Lui.

Rin & VOCALOID: BROS./LEN!

One by one all the members of VOCALOID gathered around Len to express their joy of Len's revival. The next day...

MEIKO: I went through the test results, & your lung cancer's gone! It's as if you've never had it!

Neru: Is that possible?

Rin: Who cares? My brother's alive!

Len: And me & Miku's "Performance Forever" starts now!

Miku: Oh Len.

And with a passionate kiss that made Haku gag, Len & Miku's "Performance Forever" started right there & now.

* * *

**End Chapter Music: Tell Your World**

**Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni **  
**Kimari kitta layout wo keshita **  
**Futo kuchizu sanda furesu wo tsukamaete **  
**Mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no**

**Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga **  
**Kimi ni todoketai koto ga **  
**Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte **  
**Tooku kanata he to hibiku**

**Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba **  
**Kimi ni todoketai oto ga **  
**Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte **  
**Subete tsunageteiku **  
**Doko ni datte ah...**

**Masshiro ni sunda hikari wa kimi no you **  
**Kazashita te no tsukima wo tsutau koe ga **  
**Futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu rizumu ni **  
**Arittake no kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no**

**Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga **  
**Kimi ni todoketai koto ga **  
**Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte **  
**Tooku kanata made utasu**

**Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba **  
**Kimi ni todoketai oto ga **  
**Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte **  
**Subete tsunageteiku **  
**Doko ni datte ah...**

**Kanadeteita kawaranai hibi wo utagawazu ni **  
**Asa wa dare ka ga kureru mono darou to omotteita **  
**Isshun demo shinjita oto keshiki wo yurasu no **  
**Oshiete yo kimi dake no sekai**

**Kimi ga tsutaetai koto wa **  
**Kimi ga todoketai koto wa **  
**Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte **  
**Tooku kanata he to hibiku**

**Kimi ga tsutaetai kotoba **  
**Kimi ga todoketai oto wa **  
**Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte **  
**Subete tsunageteiku **  
**Doko ni datte ah...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Your World, My World, Our Performance Forever Starts for Real Now

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: 10. VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA are property of Crypton Future Media &, Miku, Len?**

**Miku & Len: SE-GA!**

* * *

It's been 2 days since Len's "death & revival" & he was finally out of the hospital, & life couldn't be any sweeter for him & Miku. At the VOCALOID club at school...

Miku: Everyone, though you already know since you were there, it gives me great pleasure to tell you all that Len no longer has lung cancer!

VOCALOID: (Clapping) YEAH/WHOO/AWESOME!

Len: Thanks everyone. For sticking by me AND for going through such lengths to help me!

Luka: You're a VOCALOID. And VOCALOID members stick together!

Gakupo: That's right!

Rin: Besides, I'd help you anyways bros.!

Neru: Yeah, who wouldn't help a hottie like you?

Miku: (threateningly) Don't touch him Neru.

Neru: He-he. R-Right. Sorry.

Miku: It also gives me great pleasure that we have three new members, two of which will only be here for after school meetings. Allow me to introduce to you all, though you all know two of them, Teto Kasane, MEIKO Sakine & my big bros., Mikuo Hatsune!

Teto, MEIKO & Mikuo: HEY EVERYONE!

VOCALOID: HEY/WELCOME/HELLOOOOO MEIKO!

MEIKO: Oh stop it KAITO.

KAITO: Oh come on! Not even a kiss?

MEIKO: Maybe when you're 18.

KAITO: (Whispers to VOCALOID) See that? I got a maybe!

Haku: Go away KAITO!

Teto: Is it like this all the time?

Mikuo: Pretty much.

Miku: Okay, since you're completely new Teto, how about me & Len give a demonstration of what we do around here?

Teto: Okay!

Len: Ready Miku?

Miku: Ready!

Haku: Stand back folks; lovely couple's about to sing!

**Chapter Music: Your World, My World by Kagamine Len & Hatsune Miku**

**Kimi to boku no sekai dake  
Yume no naka ni tojikomete  
Uso ni some takono negai  
Sakebu koe wa hakanakute ...**

**Itsumo sunete akiramete  
Ima wa nani ga taisetsuka  
Itsuka kimi ga kizuku toki  
Nanimo dekizu tachi tsukusu**

**Nanimo kamo wo kirisutete  
Kimi wa boku no te wo hiita  
Ano hi wo utagau kotoni  
Nanno gimon mo mote zuniita**

**Mawaru sekai heto kimi to boku ga  
Omoi egaiteta kono mirai wa  
Konna hazujanai surechigai de  
Itsumo kizutsukete bakariitane**

**Kimi no sekai todokanai  
Kaerimichi wa toza tozasarete  
Nakusu kowasashitte tanoni  
Hoo no namida no kotta mama**

**Kakerareru kotoba omoku  
Haritsuk ni sareta kokoro  
Oshitsubusare sou ninaruno  
Gaman dekinakute nigedashita**

**Mawaru sekai heto obikondeku  
"Hokani wa nanimo iranaiyo" to  
Zutto murinankashite nainoni  
Doushite kono omoi wakaranaino?**

**Kimi to boku surechigau  
Sekai no hate niwa kitto  
Kono sora ga tsuzuitete  
Futari no mirai mo kitto ...**

**Deai to wakare wo kurikaeshite  
Itsumademo tsuzuku kono sekai de  
Kimi to boku itsuka toki wo koete  
Mata futari issho ni arukidasou**

Teto: You guys are so good!

Miku: Thank you! I know you're going to do great too, Teto! Well, meeting adjourned!

Len: Hold on!

Miku: What is it Len?

Len: Everyone, I have something to say. Miku?

Miku: Yes?

Len: *Blush* Eh-hem! I er... well, you love me, right?

Miku: Of course!

Len: And I love you too, you know!

Miku: Uh-huh!

Len: Well... this has been on mind for quite awhile now. Since we first started dating actually...

Miku: What?

What Len did next shocked all the boys, made the girls, including Teto, squeal, & made Miku blush; Len got down on one knee & held Miku's hand.

Miku: Len...

Len: Miku, you're the only girl I'll ever love & after what we went through, I don't want to be a second apart. Hatsune Miku... will you make me the happiest guy in the world & be my wife?

With that said, Len pulled out a turquoise diamond ring & Miku cried tears of joy & clutched the locket around her neck.

Miku: Yes! Oh my god, YES!

Len: (Slips the ring on Miku's ring finger) I love you.

Miku: I love you too!

Both shared a passionate kiss & the VOCALOID gang applauded.

Rin & Mikuo: WE'RE IN-LAWS!

KAITO & MEIKO: WAY TO GO!

Haku: Nice!

Luka & Gakupo: SWEET!

Teto: I think I'm gonna enjoy it here!

Neru: I need a boyfriend...

Len: Our "Performance Forever" starts for real now!

Miku: I wouldn't have it any other way! (Kisses Len)

* * *

**End Chapter Music: Yellow by Kagamine-Hatsune Miku**

**Itsukara darou kimi no warau koe tooku  
Shiawase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne  
Kazoekirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo  
Kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai**

**Kimi no egao torimodosu tame  
Nandodemo boku wa uta o yamenai  
Ikutsu mo no yoru o koe  
Kono negai kanau sono hi made**

**Akirameteita kowarekaketa senritsu o  
Hiroi atsumete mouichido mahou kakeru no**

**Kimi no egao torikaesu tame  
Itsudatte boku wa uta o yamenai  
Nagareru hoshi ni negau  
Kono omoi todoku sono hi made**

**Piriodo wa mada hayasugiru yo  
Tsutaetai kotoba wa takusan  
Ano asa no hikari o One More Time  
Ano basho o daremo ga sou minna matteiru**

**Kagayaku you na Yellow no asa  
Itsudatte bokura wasurerarenai  
Oto to hikari no shawaa  
Owaru koto no nai Step & Clap**

**Kimi no egao torimodosu tame  
Nandodemo boku wa uta o yamenai  
Ikutsu mo no yoru o koe  
Kono negai kanau sono toki made**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Aftermath

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: 11. I have no intention on typing a sequel. That's all up to the original author reinnyday21, I made & dedicate this whole story for & to. I hope I lived up to your expectations, reinnyday21. VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA are property of Crypton Future Media &, Mr. & Mrs. Kagamine-Hatsune?**

**Len & Miku: SE-GA! ENJOY!**

* * *

Now, I'd be lying if I said that things went down hill after the proposal 5 years ago... but it didn't. It did the exact opposite.

Preacher: Do you, Kagamine Len, take Hatsune Miku to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness & death?

Len: I do.

Preacher: And do you, Hatsune Miku, take Kagamine Len to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness & death?

Miku: I do.

Preacher: I now pronounce you, husband & wife. You may kiss.

And with a passionate kiss & applauding from their family & friends, the newly wedded Kagamine-Hatsune Len & Miku tied the knot. And their "Performance Forever" grew even stronger than before. Life for VOCALOID went on as the years went by, and other than becoming international singers, they have found their other true callings.

Gakupo & Luka are married, with Gakupo teaching swordsmanship at a new fencing & katana school, (don't know if it's legal, but no one said anything to him yet) & Luka became the new English & Drama teacher at their old high school & the drummer of Miku's band.

KAITO, who was still love-stricken with MEIKO, decided to become MEIKO's assistant at the hospital, which he did a good job... except when it came to making coffee.

MEIKO still continued to be a doctor, but now is reliving her life a singer again on her free time.

Teto went on to become a inventor, coming up with new ways to help people become better singer.

Neru became a fashion designer after becoming inspired by Luka's costume on that fateful day.

Haku became a critic, a job that she was really good at since she bad-mouthed people anyways.

Mikuo went on to become the manager of Miku's band's concerts.

Rin became the bass player of Miku's band & is a frequent caretaker at an orphanage, singing for the children.

Len, stilled married to Miku, became the guitarist of Miku's band & is now the most well known guitar player in the world, while Miku, as she promised herself if Len was alright, resumed her life as a diva & is now the most well known singer in the world, still happily married to Len & forming a band with Luka & the Kagamine Twins, simply called _VOCALOID._ There was also something else going on for Len & Miku...

Kilala: Mama? Papa?

Miku: Yes sweety?

Kilala: When I'm bigger, can I become a VOCAWOID too?

Len: Of course you can!

Kilala: And will I be as good as you?

Miku: Definitely!

Kilala: Then, I'm gonna keep singing, 'till I become a VOCAWOID too!

Len: Just don't go straining your voice again!

Kilala: I won't stwain myself, Papa!

Miku: It seems like only yesterday when we knew we were having a baby. Now look at her. She so big.

Len: Well, at least she's only 4. We still have so much time to live out our life with her.

Miku: I wouldn't want to spend my life any other way.

Len: Neither would I. I'm so glad I met you Miku. If I had never had met you, my life would be incomplete & I'd die alone.

Miku: Don't say that! You would've had a great life.

Len: Maybe. But I know that now, my life is so much better, because you, & now Kilala, are in it with me. And I'll be cherishing that fact for years to come.

Miku: Oh Len... I feel the same way.

Len: I love you Miku.

Miku: And I love you Len.

They were kissing passionately, until...

Kilala: Blech! Mama & Papa are making kissy-faces again!

Len & Miku: You'll find someone someday too!

Kilala: Nu-uh!

Len & Miku: Uh-Huh!

Kilala: Nu-uh!

Len & Miku: Uh-Huh!

Kilala: Nu-uh!

Len & Miku: Uh-Huh!

Kilala: NU-UH!

Len & Miku: UH-HUH!

* * *

**End Chapter Music: ODDS&ENDS by Hatsune Miku**

**Itsu datte kimi wa kiraware-mono da  
Yaru koto nasu koto Tsui tenakute  
ageku ni ame ni furare  
Okiniiri no kasa wa kaze de tonde tte  
Soko no nora wa gokurō-sama to ashi o fundzuke tetta**

**Itsumo dōri kimi wa kirawa re monoda  
Nani ni mo sezutomo tōzake rarete doryoku o shite mirukedo  
Sono riyū nante `nantonaku?' De  
Kimi wa tohō ni kurete kanashin deta**

**Nara atashi no koe o tsukaeba ī yo  
hito ni yotte wa rikai funōde  
Nante mimizawari, hidoi koe datte iwa rerukedo  
Kitto kimi no chikara ni nareru  
dakara atashi o utawa sete mite  
Sō kimi no kimidake no kotobade sa**

**Tsudzutte tsuranete  
atashi ga sono kotoba o sakebukara  
Egaite risō o sono omoi wa darenimo fure sasenai**

**Garakuta no koe wa soshite hibiku  
arinomama o bukiyō ni tsunaide  
Seiippai ni dai koewoageru**

**Itsu kara ka kimi wa ninki-mono da  
Takusan no hito ni motehayasare atashi mo hanagatakai  
Demo itsu kara ka kimi wa kawatta  
Tsumetaku nattedakedo sabishi-sōdatta**

**Mō kikai no koe nante takusanda  
boku wa boku jishin'na nda yotte  
Tsuini kimi wa osae kirenaku natte  
atashi o kiratta  
Kimi no ushiro de dareka ga iu  
`toranoiwokarukitsune no kuse ni' tte  
Kimi wa hitori de naitetan da ne**

**Kikoeru? Kono-koe  
atashi ga sono kotoba o kaki kesukara  
Wakatteru hontō wa kimi ga  
dare yori yasashi itte koto o**

**Garakuta no koe wa soshite utatta  
Hoka no dare demonai kiminotameni  
Kishinde ku genkai o koete**

**Futari wa don'nani takusan no  
kotoba o omoitsuita kotodarou  
Dakedo ima wa nan hitotsu omoitsukanakute  
dakedo nanimokamo wakatta  
`Sō ka, kitto kore wa yumeda.  
Eien ni samenai, kimi to aeta, son'na yume'**

**Garakuta wa shiawase-sōna egao o shita mama  
dore dake yon demo mō ugokanai  
Nozonda hazu no ketsumatsu ni  
kimi wa nakisakebu usodaro usodaro tte  
sō nakisakebu**

**`Boku wa muryokuda.  
Garakuta hitotsu datte sukueyashinai'  
Omoi wa namida ni potsuripotsuri to sono hoho o nurasu**

**Sonotoki sekai wa totan ni sono-iro o ōkiku kaeru  
Kanashimi yorokobi subetewo hitori to hitotsu wa shitta  
Kotoba wa uta ni nari kono sekai o  
futatabi kake meguru kiminotameni  
Sono-koe ni ishi o yado shite  
ima omoi ga hibiku**

* * *

**Bonus Song: Live & Learn (Hatsune Miku Mix) by Hatsune Miku**

**_Can you feel life movin' through your mind_?**

**_Ooh, looks like it came back for more!_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah!_**

**_Can you feel time slippin' down your spine?_**

**_Oooh, you try and try to ignore!_**

**_Yeah!_**

**_But you can hardly swallow_**

**_Your fears and pain_**

**_When you can't help but follow_**

**_It puts you right back where you came_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_From the works of yesterday-ay_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_If you beg or if you borrow_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_You may never find your way_**

**_Whooooa, oh yeah!_**

**_Can you feel life tangle you up inside?_**

**_Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!_**

**_Oh!_**

**_But you can't save your sorrow_**

**_You've paid in trade!_**

**_When you can't help but follow_**

**_It puts you right back where you came_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_From the works of yesterday-ay_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_If you beg or if you borrow_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_You may never find your way_**

**_Hey, whoa, whoa_**

**_Oh yeeah!_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

**_There's a face searching far, so far and wide_**

**_There's a place where you dream you'd never find_**

**_Hold on to what if?_**

**_Hold on to what if?_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_From the works of yesterday-ay_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_If you beg or if you borrow_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_You may never find your way_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_From the works of yesterday-ay_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_If you beg or if you borrow_**

**_Live and learn!_**

**_You may never find your way_**

**_Live and Learn!_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

**_Live and Learn!_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_**


End file.
